Doing everything
by Cengiz
Summary: An evil enemy from the past forced Becker into a decision which could destroy his life completely. How will he decide? And how will he deal with it? And moreover, can he live with his decision? Sequel to Rollercoaster, rated M later for violence
1. I'm back

**A/N:** hey, I'm back!

This is the sequel to 'Rollercoaster' as you could already read in the summary. And actually this is the story I wanted to upload the day I joined FFN, but I wasn't quite sure that time if you would grill me immediately after reading it, so I decided to do a little more stories before. :o)

And as you recognised the genre already, this is a story about violence, angst, tragedy, action and a little romance now and then.

The violence is also the reason why I have to rate it as M later, the first chapters are T and I want you have the chance to read them and decide later whether you want to continue or not, therefore sorry for those who can't read after I'll change the rating.

So, if you thought that I would write about another fluffy stuff love story then sorry guys you're wrong. Becker's odyssey has just started. And if you don't want bad things happen to both of my (and your I guess) favourite characters, then please don't read any further. Just imagine the end of Rollercoaster and let them live happily ever after.

Don't say I didn't warn you :o)

Well, this is a serious story I wrote with a serious theme, but as I said it's only a story so please don't blame me for it. The real characters are safe and sound. Don't worry. While we're on it …

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Unfortunately. The characters belong to ITV, except for my OC's.

**Intro**

_It all ended so perfect, that night at the pub. They kissed, they told each other their love, and they said goodbye for their holidays. _

_There were only five days left before Becker could hold his beloved Jess back in his arms again. _

_But then, an evil enemy from the past forced Becker into a decision which could destroy his life completely. How will he decide? And how will he deal with it? And moreover, can he live with his decision?_

**Correction:** Now beta-read from the awesome **lovingthis. Thank you **so much for that ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Finally! The awkwardly long waiting has its end.' Becker thought as he read the SMS.<p>

'I'm back. Come over to my place. xx', stood in little letters on the tiny screen of his phone.

A wide grin spread all over his face and he felt his heart pounding like mad. The mere thought of holding her in his arms again sent little flashes of happiness through his body. The butterflies inside his stomach awoke and fluttered around.

Hurrying, he grabbed his jacket, his car keys and left his flat. Jumping over several stairs to faster reach the ground floor and scurrying out of the front door, he spurted to his car, got inside and hit the road.

/-/

It were five never-ending days he hadn't seen his Jess. Since they had kissed outside the pub. Well, after that, he had driven her home and they had kissed again, but he was all gentleman and left.

The next day she had prepared to drive to her parents. He came over again to say goodbye and to wish her a happy Christmas. Of course, not without giving her the present he had bought for her two month previously. It was a necklace with a little angel as pendant. He had spotted it during a mission, laying in the shop window of a little jeweller's shop, and found it simply perfect for her. She always watched over the team like an angel and he could imagine very well the little white gold figure hanging around her neck to watch over her, too.

After he gave her the box and she opened it, eyeing the necklace, she jumped with joy. Happy tears ran down her cheeks and she clung her arms around his neck, pressing him firm against her body and kissing him passionately. He broke the kiss just to move with his lips to her cheeks, gently kissing the tears away. Then, he stepped behind her and helped her putting on her new jewel. Closing the clip, his fingers followed along the thin metal, caressing the soft skin beneath until his both hands rested on her cleavage. He stepped closer and lowered his head, kissing the warm and soft area around her upper spine, and sending little shivers through her body. Then his hands moved back to her shoulders and along her arms until he clasped them around her waist, hugging her tighter against his body and burying his face into her hair.

"I miss you already." He whispered into her ear and his hot breath tickled across her sensitive skin. It was only a blink of time but he already got used to her presence, to the warmth of her body, to the familiarity of their touches that he didn't want to miss another single moment of that anymore.

Jess turned her head to face him, her hands holding and stroking across his large forearms. "Me, too." She confessed in a low voice, her face marked by sadness, and closed the space between their lips, kissing him long and dearly.

After forty minutes of just holding her into his arms, breathing in her scent and relishing the closeness, he let loose and both went outside to her car. Stealing another kiss from her, they said goodbye to each other and he watched her getting inside and driving down the street. His heart sank as her car disappeared in the distance. How he had wished to be with her. But sadly he couldn't, there was the ARC and he was still on duty. It was only one thought that made him smile a little, he knew, soon, he would hear her voice again.

Jess had to promise to call him as soon as she would arrive at her parent's house and she stuck to it. After they hung up he was able to stand it for whole three hours before he grabbed his mobile again, sitting behind the desk in his office and dialling her number. Just to hear the sound of her voice made him feel in heaven.

And so it went on: They called to say goodnight; they called to say good morning. One could hardly imagine that they had bore without another for such a long time before. He called her to say that he had arrived at his parents' house, it was December the twenty-fifth. And after four hours of eating and not to talk to one another with his parents, he called her to hear how her day had been and she blabbed about the meal, what her dad had said, what her mum had said - her parents seemed to be very chatty -, where they had went for their Christmas walk and what she wore. After she approached this, their talk quickly turned into an X-rated direction.

Once, she called him after she had a nightmare and figured out that he couldn't sleep that night either. But slowly, her perpetually sticking to the phone attracted attention by her parents and they decided to write short messages until she was back again. That had been even harder for him - not to hear her voice made him crazy.

/-/

After a short stop at a flower shop, picking up a colourful bunch of her favourite flowers, he turned into the street of her home and parked the car in the space in front of the building. He jumped out of his vehicle and ran up the stairs, the bunch swaying in his hand with every move and his heart was jumping up and down in his chest. Then he reached her floor.

A little post-it note stuck on the door. 'It's open' was written on it and Becker thought that he really had to teach her a lesson about home safety. Well, after he had properly welcomed her back, of course. He opened the door silently and scurried inside. The first thing he noticed was a path made of red rose blossoms laying on every step and guiding him upstairs. He took his jacket off, hung it up on the hook and followed the blossoms into her living room.

Nobody was there.

The room was heated and some tea lights decorated the cupboards and tables. One look into their little cover and he knew that they were burning for at least an hour.

"Jess?" The Captain called for her but got no answer. The butterflies inside his stomach silenced and a slight nervousness mingled with his feeling of sheer excitement and joy.

Stepping into the kitchen, he put the flowers in the empty vase, standing right in the middle of the counter. Jess loved flowers and had always fresh ones in her flat. His senses were tensed as he looked around, fully focused on every thing while he added the water. Everything was like they had left four days earlier; it was clean and everything stood in its place, no evidence of fighting.

But why on earth had he just thought about fighting?

Becker shook his head. 'Come on, boy. Everything is fine. Don't always assume the worst case.' He stated to himself, trying to convince himself to put the soldier in him aside and relax a little. Leaving the flowers behind, he stepped back into the living room.

"Jess, you there?" The Captain called again and became worried. It wasn't just because he didn't hear her answer, he wouldn't have worried if she was just playing a joke on him. But he couldn't hear the slightest noise. Nothing! Like it was uninhabited. And now he let the soldier out, and he assumed the worst.

Only his own foot steps resounded from the ground as he searched the flat. The blossoms on the ground guided him to her bedroom but she wasn't there, as well as in the bath next to it. He went to the spare room just to find it empty, too.

Walking back into the main room, he spotted the laptop on the couch table with a sheet of paper on it. At a quick pace he stepped forward, reading the note.

'Open me and press a key' it said and the soldier took seat on the couch. With a blank mind, not wanting to think one single thought, he turned the laptop to his front, opened it and pressed enter.

What he saw made his heart stop and his blood freeze. If he hadn't already been seated he would have collapsed to the ground.

He saw Jess. His Jess. His lovely, little Jess.

Her make-up was ruined. It streaked from her puffy red eyes and down her face, a sure indication that she had been crying for terribly. Still, even as he watched, she cried. Becker could see that she was trying to be strong, to show that she had no fear. But one look into her eyes made it clear that she was scared to death. Her cheeks were red, the left one a little more than the right one and Becker knew, in an instant, that whoever had caused this to happen had slapped her. Her hair was a mess and there were other signs which assumed that she had tried to defend herself, to get out of her abductor's grasp, but without success.

He turned his attention to the man who stood at his Jess's side, grinning smugly. Worry for her, anger and hate for that man and a numb feeling of helplessness went like a sharp flash through his body. His stomach began to turn around as the abductor began to speak.

"Hello, Becker. As you can see, I'm back!" …

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh yes! Becker's biggest nightmare became true.

Do you wanna guess who is back? Or do you already know? ;o)

:o)

Well, I wish you a nice time, and hope you're still with me.

Please review, and let me know what you think.


	2. Coming for you

**A/N:**

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, for adding my story to your favourite story (after the first chapter, wow I can't believe it) and to your story alert. You can't imagine how much you brightened up my day!

A big Thank you to lovingthis for the beta-read. You are awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hello, Becker. As you can see, I'm back!" Galant spoke with a spitefully, insanely voice.<p>

One hand grasped around Jess' throat, pressing her head against his chest and lowering her air supply. His other hand grabbed her arm, squeezing her muscles painfully. His sicken visage looked right into the camera and his icy-blue eyes glanced eerily right into the Captain's eyes, like he would knew where his face was.

"No!" Becker spoke appalled and enraged.

The other man chuckled evilly at his outcry and suddenly the soldier realised that it was no record; it was a live-stream. And not only he could see them, he was sure that they saw him, too, through the little camera eye in the middle of the screen.

She was there; right in front of him; so close and yet unreachable. Not knowing what she must have been through, his worry for her became rife.

"Jess, you're OK?" He questioned with concern, nearly shouting.

Jess nodded slightly, her lips where pursed to a thin line to stifle further sobs. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes for half a second.

Seeing her in such an apparent danger and being not able to help her, really tugged at his heartstrings and he regretted immediately that he didn't saved her from the start. He should have known that this man was a loose cannon. Right that day as Galant had joined the ARC as a new recruit and he had seen the wanton looks the Private had given her, he should have give him the boot. It had been enough already to see him attacking her at that day, and now he had her in his clutches and Becker was miles away. He didn't even want to imagine what this villain could do to her.

At the day this scoundrel had tried to kill him, and it was only thanks to the doughty intervention of Matt and the others that he still was alive, he had known this wimp would try it again. He had said it with his own words. _"Becker, I'll make your life hell. This isn't the last time you've seen me. I will have you suffer. I promise you! You will suffer so much that you'll beg me to kill you!" _The words resounded in the back areas of the Captain's brain, and became alive as Galant continued with speaking.

"I told you, you would see me again and that I would make you're life hell. But as I said this, I never thought it would give me such a big pleasure." He grinned spitefully at the soldier and then leered at the woman in his paws. He tightened his grip around her, pressing her firmer against himself with a quick, abrupt movement.

"Let her go!" Becker yelled at the monitor. He was nothing but furious, angry at himself for causing another beloved one to suffer and hopping mad at this coward for taking his anger out on a defenceless woman instead of charging at him directly.

"What?" Galant questioned provocatively. "I shall let her go? Just remember what fun I can have with her while waiting for you." He objected, licking his lips, and stroking with his wet, yucky tongue across Jess' cheek, who immediately shut her eyes tight in disgust and tried to turn away from him.

Becker clenched his hands, suppressing the urge to ram his fists into the screen. He darted an angry glance at his opponent and shouted. "Keep her out of this! This is just something between us. It has nothing to do with her!"

Galant gave a sardonic and lunatic laugh, sounding like the laugh of a hyena. "Well, I've heard, you and this little Missy here are very close now. So, there is no need for me to let her out of this -", his voice changed into a deep, minatory tone as he spoke, "- funny game."

Again, he leered lustily at her and Becker tried everything to keep himself under control. He had to be strong. Not only to not show this wimp that he had won, more because he wanted to be strong for Jess. To let her see that he will get her out of this, that she can count on him.

The woman closed her eyes again, trying to avoid Galant's nauseous look. Her heart raced with fear and she panted for breath as she felt the hand around her throat tighten once more.

"Jess, look at me." The Captain pleaded. He wanted her to concentrate on him to calm down and not to panic. A silent sigh of relief escaped his mouth as she did his bidding. "I'm coming for you. You hear me, Jess? Don't worry. I'm coming." He promised her and her eyes answered him that she was more than glad to hear this but that he should hurry.

"Aww, isn't he charming, your little prince." The villain commented with a dismissively sarcasm. Lowering his head a little, his face turned into evil hatred. "I need to vomit!" He added and spat on the ground.

Becker turned his attention back to the man. "I promise you, if you'll touch her the slightest, I'll -"

"Uh-uh. Don't treat me." Galant cut the Captain's warning off. "Be nice to me and I promise, I'm nice to the little lady here." He cautioned in an affected friendly voice.

Swallowing all the hatred and scorn he had for this man, the soldier agreed. "What shall I do?" He questioned with a deadly serious voice.

The other man replied objectively. "I'm going to send you an address to your mobile. Come alone. If I see anyone else with you, she's dead. If you call for help, she's dead. And if you take longer than 30 minutes to get here, she's dead." Saying this, he took his hand off Jess' arm, reached forward, pressing a key out of Becker's sight and the monitor went black.

Becker shut the laptop, not knowing whether or not Galant still could watch his doing through the camera. Then he rammed both his fists with all the force he had on the table.

"Damn it!" He screamed as loud as he could, freeing all the rage and tension he held back inside for that long and burying his head into his hands.

He rubbed his eyes with his palms, wishing this all would be just an evil nightmare. But as he took his hands off again, blinking several times to clean his pupils and get a better sight, he realised that everything was still in its place and that it was, indeed, real. Having no time to settle down a little, his mobile rang. Instantly, he got it out of his pocket, reading the message with the address of the street.

Becker conceived everything he had learned about hostage taking during his special soldier training. He didn't want to make a single mistake.

He mustn't make a single mistake!

After all, it was his Jess in the hands of this homicidal maniac.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, dear! Galant is back. And he is crueler than ever before. How cruel he is, you can read in the next chapters.

For those of you who don't know Galant. He appeared in the story 'I'm here to protect you', which was in the time sequence before 'Rollercoaster'. Well actually the sequence is: 'I'm here to protect you', 'Whose fault', 'Lester's secret', 'Rollercoaster', this story. ^^

If you want to read what Galant did, then I recommend to read the chapters 'Jess' and 'Becker' of 'I'm here to protect you'.

:o)

Have a nice time.

Please review, and let me know what you think.


	3. Remember the court

**A/N**: Sorry guys, you have to wait a little for Becker's rescue operation. ^^

A **big thank you** to lovingthis for the beta-read. Half of the words are from her because I'm a mess with courts. **So, thank you!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becker stood in the middle of the living room. His head full of thoughts about Galant while he tried to map out a strategy.'How could this happen?' He thought involuntarily. 'How? I was there at the trial. I saw the verdict. Twenty years. He was sentenced to <em>twenty<em> years!'

/-/

The sun shone through the large windows of the courtroom, toning the wooden furniture with warm auburn in stark contrast to the cool grave atmosphere inside. All eyes gazed intently at the television, standing in the right corner.

The team sat in the audience area, Jenkins, Connor and Abby in the second row, Matt, Emily, Jess and Becker in the row behind.

Emily had placed herself close to the young Field Co-ordinator, hugging her slightly and gently stroking across her arm and back to comfort her. Jess was gazing to the ground while the video played how Galant had attacked her in the locker room. She couldn't look at it. Still, the mere thought at what had happened made her shiver with fear and turning her stomach.

Becker recognized her discomfort. Seeing the pictures again made him furious as well, and it was only because of the little woman next to him that he had himself under control and did not jump up and try to beat the hell out of that Galant. He reached for Jess' hands where they lay on the smooth fabric of her skirt and gave them a gently squeeze. Tangling his fingers with her own, he started to stroke his thumb across her soft skin.

The Captain's open caress surprised Jess and she looked with wide eyes up at him; it seemed that he didn't even care anybody else could see what he was doing. As he felt her gaze he turned his head and looked back at her, smiling, his eyes were warm as if to reassure her that she could calm down; she didn't have to be afraid anymore because he was there and would protect her.

/-/

It was Becker himself who had asked the prosecutor not to call her as a witness and to use the video instead. He remembered how awful she had felt after what had happened, she had been a wreck of fear and horror and had shaken non stop. Becker didn't want her to have to relive the experience a second time.

Although, he also remembered what happened after that:

_He brought her home, she still was shaking and slightly shocked. Abby and Connor weren't there that night and Becker had seen the fright in her eyes at the thought of being alone in the flat until they returned home. So he quickly decided to stay with her, it was beyond dispute that he wouldn't let her alone. He couldn't, because he cared for his co-workers and their safety - so he told himself. _

_Jess was glad that he offered her to stay until the other two would come home. She went into the kitchen, making tea, and together with their cups they walked back to the living room, taking seat on the big blue couch and watching a film. Throughout the film the small gap they had placed between themselves when they had seated gradually grew less and less until it finally disappeared with Jess' back resting against Becker's arm. The scare of the days events and the low left after her adrenaline rush finished exhausted the young girl and she soon fell asleep. _

_Becker looked down at her, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed deep and evenly in her sleep. Abby and Connor still weren't there and he didn't want to go and leave her alone in case she woke up and needed someone. It wouldn't be safe for her if he left, so, comfortable in his reasoning, Becker decided to stay. The truth of the matter was he didn't want to stand up and lose any contact he had with her warm body; somehow it felt good to feel the body of the tiny young woman against his own. _

_It wasn't that warm inside her flat and he feared she could become hypothermic during her sleep with no cover around her to keep her warm. Therefore, and only therefore he said to himself, he moved with his arm under her back and around her waist, pulling her slowly and gently closer to his body until she laid half against him. Her head rested on his chest while he hugged her tight; his free arm was resting over her knees. Then he sat there, continuing with watching her in her sleep and gently stoking her whenever she started to jerk, caused by a bad dream, until Abby and Connor came back._

The prosecutor agreed in only using the video because the attack was anyway "only a minor offence" compared to the major crime of wilfully attempting murder of a soldier of Her Majesty's Royal Army. Becker had loved nothing better than to ram his fists into that man's face as he heard the explanation, but he held himself back, reminding himself that the jerk was a good guy and, to be fair, as a prosecutor, he really did a great job.

/-/

As the video ended the trial was paused for five minutes before the interview of the witnesses started.

The ARC team was called up as witnesses to inform the judge of their personal version of events. Each being trained in recalling information- as necessary when writing incursion reports- told accurate portrayals of the incidents. First was Jenkins who had to relive his experience of being overwhelmed by the man and chained, being taunted with the idea of what Galant was planning to do to his Captain. Then, staying true to the sequence of events, Becker was called up and instructed to tell his story of the attack. Next was Matt who calmly relayed his attempt to save Becker and how he was subsequently attacked. Finally Abby, Connor and Emily were each called to identify the defendant as the attacker.

Finishing the statements, the prosecutor decided to play the video of this incursion as well and everyone sitting in the room saw the culprit shooting at the Head of Security. Jess couldn't look at this film either and was glad it had no audio so she was spared the pain of having to hear the shots. She was really glad that Becker sat back beside her and held her hands again; his warm hand over hers soothed her and she really liked the touch.

After all evidence had been produced, the defense council had had it's say, and final statements made, the judge retired for deliberation. The team filed out and collected in a break room. They bought sandwiches from a small vendor and used the time to prepare themselves for the verdict, quietly reassuring themselves and Jess, who didn't eat a bite, that there was no way the judge would rule anything but 'guilty'.

In just over half an hour the usher called everyone back into the court room to heart the judicial decision.

Retaking their seats, the usher spoke. "Stand up for the judge."

All followed the order. The judge entered the room and sat himself on his chair in the middle of the bench.

The usher ordered people to be seated once more and again they obeyed.

"Now, I'm going to pronounce the sentence. May the defendant stand up." The judge spoke, putting on his glasses.

Galant and his attorney stood up. Throughout the whole process he had been quiet, sitting with a permanent smile that reached from ear to ear that had only grown when he watched himself attack Jess on the tape.

"After considering all evidence and witness statements, for the crimes of sexual abuse, attempted homicide of an employee of the government and the attempted murder of an officer in the Royal Army, I find you guilty." The judge halted to let the words sink in and to watch the reaction of the defendant, who still stood there, looking disinterested and sneering into the room.

Slightly shaking his head at the man, the judge went on. "You were given a dishonourable discharge, and there will be no possibility for you to ever get back into Her Majesty's Service. Furthermore, you are condemned to twenty years of prison with no chance of early prison release. Your sentence is immediately effective. Javelin men, take him into custody." The bespectacled older man finalized his speech by gesturing to two bystanders who took hold of the convicted man and started to lead him away.

The team smiled with relief and cheered, knowing that this man would never harm them again. They hugged each other as they stood up, watching the villain leading off.

"Becker, don't crow to soon. I'll come back. This is a promise." Galant shouted with a spiteful grin at the Captain as he was led in his direction. He stopped to say his last words to the Head of Security and the two javelin men let him do.

"Go ahead! You'll get the shock of your life!" The large man with the hazel-eyes countered.

"I'll come back and will have a little fun with that chick." The man in handcuffs replied, nodding towards Jess.

The Captain became furious. "Try it and I'll kill you!" He shouted, clenching his fists. He just wanted to jump forward and ram them into that dumb face as Temple and Anderson quickly rushed to his side to hold him back.

Galant chuckled, an evil grin on his lips. "You're like me, Becker. You just don't know it yet."

"I will never be like you. Never! You're an insane maniac." Becker shouted back and Matt and Connor had really much to do to keep him back.

"Becker." Jess called in a calm voice, standing right in front of him and looking up. "Becker." She repeated as he continued to glare at the other man. Finally, the Captain looked down to her. "It's OK. He will never hurt anybody." She assured him and smiled gently. Her both hands rested on his tummy, stroking caringly across his muscles and eventually reached their aim in cooling him off.

Still panting and with a disgusting look for Galant on his face, Becker turned his attention fully to Jess. Looking at her comforting smile, he relaxed, smiled warmly back and took her into a hug; the feeling of her body inside his arms brought him relief, it calmed him down and let him remember that he was the good guy, and that he would never be like that disgusting creep, no matter what the wimp would said or did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Well, that was the court. I hope you don't mind that I put it in here. In the next chapter you will read if Becker will make it in time.

:o)

Have a nice time!

Please review, and let me know what you think.


	4. Seven minutes left

**A/N: **I don't waste any words. Hope you like the chaper.

A big thank you to lovingthis for the beta-read. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becker ran out of the flat, down the stairs and jumped inside his car. He sent several fervent prayers to heaven. Praying that this man didn't touch her, didn't do her any harm like he had promised, despite knowing he couldn't build on it.<p>

Sitting behind the wheel, he put a timer on his watch to record the time as it passed. The little numbers on the screen started to race immediately, counting every millisecond of the remaining time. Not knowing if his phone had been tapped or not, he didn't took the risk to call for help. Instead he grabbed the back-up black box from out of the glove compartment and turned it on, hoping that the others would recognise his signal, getting alerted, and would follow it up.

The streets were full of people, busy with running hectically around in the ankle-deep snow and returning their presents they got at Christmas. The men in the cars honked angrily whenever their free drive was interrupted by passers-by scurrying across the street without priorly looking to the right or left.

The traffic light went red and Becker had to stop his car. Impatiently, he drummed his fingers on the hard plastic of the steering wheel; an action which enabled him to release some of the build-up tension inside his body, helping to keep him in control.

"Damn! Go green! I have no time." Becker whispered through gritted teeth, eagerly awaiting the light's change while his thoughts ran, again, around only one topic: Galant.

"Finally!" The Captain hissed, although he was glad that the light turned green, the thoughts at the villain brought his blood to the boil, making him almost lose his temper.

He put his foot down, driving several yards before he eyed an old woman, running onto the street and directly in front of his car. Becker started at the sudden appearance and slammed on the brakes. The wheels jerked as the ABS gripped and stopped his car just moments before the bonnet made contact with her.

That was too much for the soldier's patience. He throw his fists onto the wheel and yelled at the old woman outside. "Get off the road, Lady!" He shook his head at this recklessness.

The not-at-all fine lady gave him the finger as reply and waddled off the street.

"Right back at you!" The soldier murmured into his well shaved beard and turned his attention back to the view in front of him.

He double checked both sides of the road to make sure that there were no other people who were going to try and throw themselves onto his car. Becker felt a rush of relief as he saw that the street was free and stepped on the gas again. The SUV started to move, driving down the road and turning left, following the instructions from his navigation system.

The time on his watch ran and the Captain realised, as he blinked on it, that he already had lost fifteen minutes on the road. He had to hurry when he wanted to make it in time. Ignoring the speed restrictions, he gradually added more pressure to the accelerator, hoping that he wouldn't encounter any traffic police.

Becker was no religious man. From the beginning, he always believed in only what he saw and the happenings in the past made him realise that there could never be someone like a god, and if it did then god would be a very mean person. But now, after all what happened, he started to silently send another prayer right to heaven. Wishing, whoever would be up there, to let him make it in time, to let Jess get no harm, to see her again and to hold her back into his arms.

And it seemed that his prayers must have been answered.

He turned his car in an area full of old industrial buildings, wrecked by time and the lack of repair. Although there was snow everywhere, he could drive easily along the streets. Following the navigation system he drove deeper and deeper into the area; the artificial voice made it's next announcer '_take the next street on the left'_.

Becker did as he was told to and finally the voice spoke for the last time, declaring that he had reached his destination. He found himself in front of an old building, fully made of concrete except for one window, which clung to a few shards of it's mostly shattered glass. Other than that, there was just a metal door, further to the right and slightly ajar.

Checking his watch, Becker saw he had seven minutes left. Seven minutes, just four hundred and twenty seconds, which decided between life and death.

He looked back out of the windscreen; scanning the area with his eyes, wary that there may be a possible trap left for him by Galant as a welcome gift. Seeing nothing from his initial scan, he jumped out of the car.

Becker knew that this was a set-up. Galant wanted him, and he knew that he, all by himself, would never be able to bear up against this man. But there was no way to back out. This creep had Jess, and he would freely give his own life to save her. He was a soldier, an honoured man and most of all, he loved her and living a life without her was just unimaginably.

Walking to the back of his car, he removed his EMD from a box in the boot. He had taken it from the ARC for emergency's and at this point of time was regretting the fact he didn't have a _real_ gun. Sighing, he released the safety and, with his damn pea-shooter at the ready, walked towards the building.

With cautious steps he approached to the window, eyeing inside. The room he beheld was empty, except for a cracked wooden board laying on the ground which used to be a door, a demolished old table was seated at the opposite wall with a run down chair at each edge. All across the floor were drabs of snow, blown in through the broken window. Then he headed for the door, opened it and went in.

The corridor that greeted him was relatively short. He first noticed a door directly opposite him where it ended, then one on either side of him. Choosing the one on his left to investigate first, Becker leant his back against the concrete and quickly popped his head around the corner found himself peering into the same room he had seen from outside.

Becker turned around, looking back towards to second room, moving into the hallway then stepping inside. He found himself in a large storage room. Two wide windows on the opposite wall lightened the room, making visible the dust and some leftover metal rods on the ground; some rats scurried around the floor, squealing as they were hit by the light of the EMD. Sure in the knowledge that the room was also empty, Becker returned to the hall and headed for the door at the back. One and a half minutes left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yeah! Becker made it in time.

But will he find Jess? Will she be OK? And what is Galant up to?

You'll find out, in the next chapter ^^

:o)

Have a nice time!

Please review, and let me know what you think.


	5. What would you do?

**A/N:** Well, I know I said I would update every Tuesday and Saturday, and this is really out of order (there is no rely on anybody nowadays) buuuuuuuuut I just drank 1.5 litre coffee (yes, really) my heart is rushing like a steam loco (if that makes sense) and I feel like I have an adrenaline rush, AND I really can't wait what you'll think of that story, so I'll uploading again. Sorry for confusing you. Well, I should stop babbling and start the story. ^^

…

Becker made it in time, but will he find Jess? Is she even there? Or was it just one of Galant's cruel jokes and Becker will never see her again? The answer, you'll read now! ^^

A big thanks to lovingthis for the beta-read and for making me write Galant's intentions better and for changing some phrases, they sound so much better now ^^ Thank you!

To all of you, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The heavy, rusty metal creaked as the soldier used his left hand to open it, enlighten the dark with his weapon; it was a small stairway leading to the basement. Becker walked downstairs, all his senses were sharp and ready, registering even the slight movements of some rats as they scampered away from him in surprise.<p>

The stairs leaded to another corridor, which had the same dimension as the one above; there were two openings situated opposite each other. At a quick pace, the Captain stepped forward, tensing his muscles. Galant had to be here somewhere and he knew that Jess was near, he sensed her presence. Becker decided to look first inside the right opening, assuming that there would be the smaller room behind.

The room was lightened by a little glow-lamp, hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Gazing inside, he saw his young FCO, lying on the ground in the far back. Fear and relief battled within him: Relief that he had found her, fear at her motionless form. As fear won his heart pounded wildly and a lump formed in his throat, assuming the worst.

In that instant, every piece of training he had ever received about behaviour behind enemy lines left his mind and without securing the area or covering himself, he ran to her, keeling next to her inert body. Moving his fingers to her throat, he checked the pulse; it beat low but regular. The soldier sighed loudly with relief. "Thank god, you're alive!" He stated to himself before the next chorus of anxiety rushed through his body.

He placed the gun on the ground next to him and with a practised eye and the support of his hands he examined her body. Her face was pale and her hands felt cold. There were, except for the slight bruise on her left cheek, no evidence of harm visible on her arms and legs, no indications of broken bones or other cruel things Galant might have done to her. It seemed that she just was sleeping.

But why was she sleeping?

His eyes were widely open, full of worry about her wellbeing and what might have happen to her. He moved with his hands to her face, resting them on her cheeks and lightly rubbing his fingers across the soft skin. "Jess! … Jess!" He called for her, trying to wake her up.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Becker's heart lightened and he smiled warmly. "Hey, sweety." He greeted his girlfriend, carefully lifting her upper body and gently pulling her firm against himself. His arms were clung around her and his hands stroke caressing across her back, while he buried his head into her hair.

"I've feared I would never see you again." He admitted with a shakily voice, pressing her even more against his body. Another sigh of relief escaped his mouth and he kissed her head.

Feeling the warmth around her and the motions of herself, Jess became more awake. She struggled slightly, blinking with her eyes to better see the man who was now lifting his head and looking at her. As she got sight of the familiar beautiful hazel-eyes and his dearly smile there was no holding back.

"Becker, finally, you're here?" She cried with a low voice, entirely happy.

She tried to pull herself up and wrap her arms around his neck but her exhausted body wouldn't let her do that. Like a mere puppet she had to give herself fully to the strong arms of the Head of Security, knowing that she instantly would fall back to the ground if he were to let go of her.

"How are you feeling? What did he do to you?" Becker asked concerned but Jess was too dazed to answer his questions. Moreover, she couldn't remember what happened after Galant turned the screen off and she didn't saw him anymore.

Becker felt her futile attempts to straighten herself and instinctively hugged her closer, trying to make her feel safe. Gently pressing a kiss on her forehead, he lowered his lips, covering hers and kissed her tenderly before resting her head under his chin. Now that he had her back, he would never let go of her again and, if need, he would carry her out of this building.

Their intimate moment was abruptly disturbed by the loud sound of a door snapping shut. The Captain's head spun around and he found himself staring into the eyes of the insane Galant. One brief look at the entry and Becker realised that he had run right into the trap. A lattice gate with bars like in American prisons locked up the opening and blocked any possible escape.

Galant stood on the other side, grinning smugly, his hands were held high to clap them together. "Isn't this love beautiful." He stated sarcastically and applauded, a gesture that made his disgust even more visible.

"Galant, you creep. What did you do to her?" Becker shouted full of rage.

"Nothing." He replied with an affected innocent look. "She was really unruly during our trip. Struggling and trying to run away the whole time, so I had to give her a little medication to relax." The man explained and the big nasty and frightening grin turned back on his face.

The Captain's eyes widened in fear and he shouted. "What did you gave her?"

"Well, something that paralyse the muscles." He declared and added with a gruesome smile."Every muscle." Galant paused briefly to give the words effect, before he continued. "It starts with the outer limbs and moves further to the inner muscles until it disables the heart." A sick chuckle escaped his mouth as he went on. "Or maybe the respiratory muscles are first, I always mix that up. By the way, as soon as she can't move her arms anymore, she has only fifteen minutes left to live. So, can she still lift them?" The abductor questioned sarcastically. He looked at the Captain and his grin got even wider as he recognised the pure horror in the man's eyes.

Becker remembered her attempts to lift them and visualised with dread that her life was hanging by a threat. "You're insane! Let her out. She needs a doctor!" He shouted and pleaded at his opponent, trying to call up even a small remnant of the man's humanity.

Galant grabbed in his pocket, getting a little syringe out of it, and held it high. "Actually, all she needs is this little drug here. That will reverse the effect."

As the soldier eyed the little glass jar, he gently laid Jess down, whispering "I'm right back" to her, before he stood up and spurted to the gate, grabbing between the bars and trying to reach the syringe.

"Give it me!" Becker demanded although he knew that he absolutely wasn't in the position to give orders.

The evil man quickly pulled his arm back, bringing the antidote out of reach."No!" He denied with a smug grin, overacting the word and enjoying every slightly expression of panic in the face of the trapped man. Soon, he would have the oh-so-proud soldier on his knees, begging and pleading.

He couldn't wait for it.

Missing to get the syringe, Becker shouted in his despair. "Give it! She's dying." He jolted at the bars, trying to move the lattice, trying to get free, trying anything he could. Another panic seized him as he realised his attempts were useless, the bars didn't move one single bit.

Galant awaited the frantically work of the soldier before he spoke nonchalantly. "So? I don't care if she's dying or not." He waited again, watching Becker's eyes widen in fear. "It's all your fault. You didn't protect her." He reproached him with a haughty expression on his face, as if he could have done better.

Galant knew from the very beginning what the Captain's weak spot was. And he knew using this he would finally break the soldier, little by little. Smiling proudly about himself for his perfidious plan, he enjoyed his power over the proud, honoured and admired man to the fullest. That was better than hurting him on his own, better than killing him. He will destroy him until Becker would be nothing more than an empty shell, a shadow of his former self.

"She has nothing to do with this. Let her go!" The Captain screamed at him, furious at his words. He already did feel guilty for what happened to his Jess. He would give everything to swap places with her, to turn back the time and make all undone.

"I can't. She's in there with you." The other man declared, continuing his torture at making it sound again like it was the Captain's own fault.

The soldier panted. He was at the end of his tether. Looking back at Jess, he saw her chest rising and falling at shorter, quicker intervals, indicating that she was starting to have problems with breathing properly.

"Please, give me the antidote! I'll do what you want!" He pleaded. If Galant wanted him on his knees, fine! He would do! He would freely do!

"Really? What would you do to save her life?" Galant questioned. He smiled weaselly as the plot thickens.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: What will Becker say? And what will Galant make him do to save her life? Will Jess survive? You can read it in the next chapter.

Well, only those of you who are old enough, because I'm sorry to say but this was the last T-rated chapter for you. I hope you liked it, either.

:o)

Have a nice time!

Please review, and let me know what you think.


	6. Doing everything

**A/N:** Well, now it starts as an M-rated fiction, and therefore sorry for those who can't read it further. (well, obviously you can, you wouldn't be here otherwise, and actually this sorry is useless but, … well, I'm babbling - back to the point)

So, I don't want to say too much, only one thing I don't like it to happen to Becker and Jess. It's just a thought that I had long ago. Well, you'll read at the end.

A big thank you to lovingthis for the beta-read and for some phrases now and then. You are awesome! And yeah you probably recognised by now that I didn't changed "everything" into "anything". Well, that's the problem with not writing in your own language, sometimes you'll do mistakes. I know I should change it, but then I would have to change the name of the chapter, too, and then the name of the whole story and I don't want to do that. So, please just look over this little mistake. ^^

Long story short, here comes the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Really? What would you do to save her life?" Galant questioned. He smiled weaselly as the plot thickens. <em>

"Everything! Please! I'll do everything to save her." The Captain assured. Galant could have him completely, as long as that meant Jess was safe, he would agree.

The villain didn't have the need to think about it. He knew long before the soldier ran into his trap what he would force him to do. His face turned into a perversely wicked smirk, making visible all his heinous thoughts as he replied. "Well, if that's really true then do her!"

"What? I don't understand." Becker stated flabbergasted. A queasy feeling crept up on him as he looked blankly into the other man's icy-blue eyes.

"Oh, believe me, you did understand right." Galant smiled sadistically. "Do it with her!" He demanded mercilessly cold.

A sharp pain flashed through the Captain's chest as he became aware of what the price for her life would be. His heart ached and every muscle inside of him started to tense painfully. "No! You're insane creep! I would never do _that_ to her!" He denied insistently, shaking his head. His stomach turned at the mere thought of hurting her that way.

"But you said you would do everything." The man echoed the soldier's own words, smirking wickedly while he watched the other man's face loosing all its colour.

Becker stared numbly to the ground, not able to stand the other man's gaze any longer. The evil man's words resounded in his head. The back of his neck sweated and cold drops of the salty liquid ran down his spine, making him shiver. He tightened the grip around the bars and looked back up, fixing his eyes at Galant. His lower jaw trembled and he hoped he would be able to form the words inside his mouth and pronounce them clearly and distinctly as he spoke. "Yes, I said it and I'll do everything but please not this. Galant, it's me you want. Just let her go and you can do whatever you want to me. You can beat me, you can kill me, I won't defend myself, but please let her live." Becker implored him.

Galant chuckled spitefully. "When you want her to live, then you know what you have to do." He answered calm. Another sick smile appeared on his face, knowing that the man had to play his morbid game to save Jess' life.

Becker hesitated, silently thinking about a way to talk that man around. He had to keep calm, focused, showing no weakness. Jess life, safety and integrity was depending on him.

Galant saw the Captain dither over it, so he decided to tantalize his opponent a little more. "Tut tut, poor lovely little Jess, has to suffer so badly, dying a painful death because her hero of a Captain is too weak to help her." He stated, shaking his head to underline his jeer. "Or don't you want to rescue her?" He questioned mockingly.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" The Captain screamed, spurred on by the other man's mean words, throwing his fists against the bars. Desperation and hatred ran through his body, as he fought with himself. He couldn't do it. He never could. But he couldn't let her die, either.

"Well, then just let her die. It's all up to you." The other man shrugged off as if it were nothing. "Your decision." He grinned evilly and made attempts to walk away.

Becker saw him stepping back, getting ready to leave, and knew that this would also destroy the only chance to save her life. He started to tremble as he became aware of the hopelessness in which they found themselves. They wouldn't be rescued in time. They were on their own, locked up in a place nobody would come by pure chance.

There was no other way.

"Wait!" He screamed and tears flooded his eyes.

Galant stopped and turned around, smiling perfidiously as he saw the other man was broken.

The Captain rushed back to the FCO, kneeling beside her. "Jess?" He whispered desperately, sounding like he was asking her what to do.

Jess had overheard the whole conversation, and she was afraid: afraid for her life, afraid that Becker wouldn't do as Galant ordered and she would die, afraid that Becker would do it. Tears ran down her cheeks as the sheer despair of her situation overwhelmed her mind and body.

"I don't want to die." She cried at the soldier, pleading him with her eyes to save her. Her body started to shake in scare and shock, and she repeated her pleading with a lowered voice. "I don't want to die."

Becker didn't need to hear anything else. His heart felt like a heavy stone in his chest as he made his decision. His hand stroke gently across her hair and he lowered his head, kissing her on the forehead and whispering "I'm not gonna let you die" to her before he stood up again, heading for the entrance.

With a stonily face he stepped in front of Galant. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Harder than informing happily married women that they had become widows, that their beloved husband had died and was never returning. Because of course, those times had been fighting for what was right. Those times he knew that the wives had some assurance that justice was being upheld. But this... This was... He couldn't describe it. He could barely force his mouth to make the words.

He took a deep breath, making himself ready for what he would say now. "I'll do it." He complied. "Now give me the syringe." He held a hand out in front of the other man.

Galant shook his head. "Uh-uh! You first." He ordered, grinning lustily at the thought of what will come next.

"How do I know that you'll stand to your words." The Captain questioned doubting, he hated the thought at leaving Jess' fate in this man's hands.

The other man chuckled. "Well, you're in no position to have a choice, right." He stated and both men knew that he was right. Becker had to trust him if he wanted her to be alive.

"You better hurry." Galant commented, nodding towards the woman on the ground, whose breathing became more exertive.

Becker darted an angry glance at him and walked back to Jess, positioning himself between her legs.

Jess became panicked. She was afraid and didn't want it happen, although she knew that this was the only way to rescue her. She tried to get away and her incapability to move made her panic even more. Sobbing and quavering, she pleaded. "No. No. No." Shaking her head with all the strength she had.

"I'm sorry, Jess." Becker apologised in a gently calm voice, trying to make it as bearable as possible for her.

She turned her head and eyed the leering gaze of Galant, looking right back at her. She didn't want to have this man looking at her. "No. Don't." She said crying, looking to Becker and silently begging him to stop.

"Close your eyes." The Captain pleaded.

"No!" The young woman refused in fear.

"Jess, please! Don't look." Becker appealed deeply. He wouldn't be able to turn into his soldier mode to save her. He couldn't do it with knowing her scared eyes were looking at him.

New tears ran down her cheeks as she finally did his bidding. Whimpering she closed her eyes shut, accepting the inevitable.

"Aaah!" She cried as the first pain rushed from below her belly right into her bleeding heart. It was so unbearable that her muscles cramped and sent painful shock waves through her body.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Becker apologised, trying to make it less painful for her. But he had absolutely no idea how.

With the second wave of ache running through her body, Jess screamed. "Stop!" She was weeping bitterly and already at the end of her strength, she knew she couldn't stand another hurtful wave.

The Captain stopped immediately. He stroke with his hands across her skin, trying to caress the pain away. Seeing his Jess in such agony and knowing that he had caused it ripped him to shreds. His throat felt constricted, making it impossible to breath, and he felt his own panic stir inside and convulse his body.

"Hey! Go on!" Galant demanded his repulsive request. "I wanna see all the show!" He demanded, having not the slightest empathise for his two victims.

Becker shut his eyes. The disgust about himself crept up and he had to fight back the urge to throw up.

"I can't." He whispered, his upper body was bent and he clasped his hands around Jess' immovable fingers, stroking them lightly. The only gentle touch he could give her at the moment. He hoped the touch would reassure her, would make her know that he didn't want to hurt her, that he was sorry for what he did and that he loved her.

"Hey? Do you want her to die?" The maniac questioned, remembering him at what would be on the line if he would cease. As if he could ever forget this.

Becker shook his head, making the tears in his eyes fall across his cheeks. Of course he didn't want. He loved her more than his own life.

Jess panted and swallowed to clear her throat. She felt him stop, caressing her fingers, and looked up. He had his eyes closed but she could clearly see that he was suffering as well as her. Maybe even more than her because she knew that what Galant forced him to would break his heart to pieces. She knew that he was sensitive, caring for his family and friends and although he never showed them that he had emotions.

Becker would never forgive himself and this would destroy him. Jess feared she would loose him, everything she loved at him, and felt a huge urge to protect him, to take the pain off him, at least a little. She breathed in as much as she could, trying to get the courage to be strong, as she stated in a low, shaking voice, only hearable for Becker. "Go on." Taking a second breath she added. "I can stand it."

Her words affected Becker. He opened his eyes and stared right into the determined look on her face, what gave him the strength to go on. Nodding slightly, he continued.

The FCO shut her eyes again, biting on her lower lip to suppress the cries. The pain was visible all over her face and the Captain kept on apologising. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said over and over again.

/-/

Galant grinned lustily at the show. "Nice done!" He praised as the soldier came back to the entry.

Riven by self-loathing Becker looked hate-filled at his opponent. "Now give me the antidote!" He demanded with a slightly shaking voice, stretching out his hand.

The other man chuckled spitefully. "Like I told you at the court. You're just like me." He took out the syringe and let it drop to the ground.

"No!" Becker cried and rushed to it, sighing with relief as he spotted the little thing undamaged.

"See you." Galant made a mischievous laugh and walked away.

"You're maniac!" The Captain yelled at him. He stretched his arm, reaching for the syringe, and grabbed it.

Standing up quickly he rushed back to Jess, giving her the lifesaving drug. The first thing she felt was the ability to breath deeper, even though the breaths were painful, like thousands of needles stitching her lungs.

Becker was hunched over her, watching her with fearful eyes, longing for any sign of recovery.

Jess opened her eyes, blinking to wipe away the tears. Still shaking, she looked at his teary hazel-eyes, questioning. "Is it over now?"

Becker wanted to say '_yes_', wanted to make her feel safe. But he didn't knew it, and he didn't want to lie to her in no sense. "I'm sorry, I don't know." He answered, stroking with one hand across her face before he took her into his arms, hugging her as close as he could, and let the tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, that was heavy, wasn't it?

First of all, I don't want to justify what he did. And absolutely don't want to say that rape is acceptable or talk it down. I just want to raise the question. Imagine the worst one could do to another, and now question yourself. Would you do it to somebody you love, to save his/her life? And moreover, what would happen next, and how could you cope with that.

:o)

So, are you shocked? Or disappointed?

Although you probably send me to hell right now, I wish you a nice time.

Please review, and let me know what you think.


	7. Getting rescued

**A/N**: Hello to my dear readers. After the last chapter had shocked you really much, I'm glad that you're still with me.

And to not ramble on it too long, here comes the next chapter.

A big thank you to lovingthis for the beta-read. You're doing a great job!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becker held Jess tight in one of his arms. She was sitting on his lap, her head rested under his chin, one arm leant against his chest and the other hung loose to her side. He cradled her with his whole body, moving back and forth like a mother could cradle her crying child to sooth it. His free arm stroked gently across her back, in circular movements, caressing the skin underneath the fabric and lightly warming her up. Not one single thought ran through his mind. He only felt the need to keep her as close to him as possible; afraid of losing her in an instant if he were to ease his grip even the slightest.<p>

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He apologized to her.

Jess had her eyes closed, her whole body aching. Every movement sent sharp flashes of pain through her but she didn't want to say anything, she didn't want Becker to stop holding her. All that counted for her was that she could finally breath normally and the steady beat of his heart through his chest gave her the certainty that everything was fine. Or, at least she could pretend it was.

The realisation of what Becker had done to her, of what Galant had forced him to do, crept up on him. The sheer thought of what he was able to do, only moments ago, put him into a blank state of thoughtlessness. Apathetically he continued with his moves, cradling her and stroking across her back, apologising for what he had done, although he knew that he wouldn't be forgiven, he didn't deserve to be forgiven.

"I'm sorry." - "I'm sorry." - "I'm sorry."

They didn't knew how long it had been since Galant left them behind. They only knew that it must have been a while. Becker kept on apologising. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The three little words he said in regular intervals became soon a lifeless whisper and Jess counted them all. It was beyond the hundred. She was tired of hearing them. The only reason she didn't move her hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle those words was the look she had seen in his eyes before. The pain he had felt, how she had understood with clarity that he was hating himself for how he saved her. Jess thought that if she stopped him, she might take away the last little things that were stopping him from dying inside.

The incessant pain made Jess' body exhausted and her tiredness couldn't be held back. All the little FCO wanted to do was to sleep, but her mind didn't do her the favour, allowing only a light doze. Unwanted thoughts of what happened filled her head and she couldn't get rid of them. On top of that, these thoughts - memories - filled her with shame. She knew she didn't had to blame herself for what had happened, but yet the feeling that it was her own fault didn't want to disappear. After all it was because of her that Galant could catch Becker, that this man could force him to hurt her, that he could destroy Becker easily, because of her. She was his weakness and this was her fault.

Muffled noises resounded through the building and quickly became louder. As these noises were mixed with sounds of footsteps on the ground the Captain came instantly back into the here and now. His senses were sharpened and his muscles tensed as he heard the noises turning into voices. He stopped in his moves, grabbing the EMD from the ground and pointing it towards the entry, ready to shot anything that would approach them.

He had to protect Jess. He had to keep her safe.

He mustn't fail.

Not again!

Persons came running down the stairways, their heavy boots made *thud* sounds on the concrete, and shouted their names.

Becker realised quickly the familiar voices and he knew, at this moment, that they were finally safe. Their friends came to their rescue.

Not feeling the need to watch out to the entry any longer he lowered his arm. The weapon dropped to the ground and his hand found its way back on Jess' back, continuing with its circular strokes.

As quickly as the attention overcame his mind it disappeared again and Becker returned to his empty shell. Fixing with his eyes an invisible point on the opposite wall, he didn't react the slightest as he heard Abby shouting.

"They're here!"

She called for him, but the Captain remained in his apathy. He felt nothing, except for the warmth of the tiny Field Co-Ordinator's body against his own and he hugged her closer. Fearing she would disappear as soon as the others entered the room, and would never want to be held by his arms again.

Matt hurried to Abby's side. Both watched as a by-standing soldier trying to break the lattice open. Other soldiers spread out, securing the building and the people inside.

_At the ARC, Connor had noticed Becker's black box position blinking on the screen and had informed the others. They tried to reach him but he didn't answer the phone. Then, they tried to ring Jess but she didn't answer either, so they became worried. Leaving the scientist at the ADD, Matt and Abby, together with some soldiers, had driven to the displayed coordinates. They saw the abandoned SUV standing on the outside and rushed in. _

Finally, the bars were open and Abby pushed herself past the soldier to get inside the room at first. She rushed to her friends. Jess was completely covered by the Captain and only her lower legs indicated the others that she was with him.

Abby didn't know why Becker didn't answer her but kept on with his motions instead, and she quickly assumed the worst. She felt a great relieve as she knelt down beside her friend, feeling the pulse and realising that Jess was alive.

"What did happen?" The zoologist asked full of worry, waiting for the answer. With one hand she stroke across the head and hair of the young woman, her other hand was positioned on the cheek of the Captain, trying to get his attention.

Abby's warm hand on his cheek got him out of his mental stasis. At least thus far, he was able to respond.

Becker looked down, avoiding the blonde's gaze in shame. He kissed Jess on the head, hugging her tighter. Taking one last deep breath, he finally declared. "Galant abducted her."

The blonde gaped as she heard that name and pulled her hand back to cover her mouth in shock. She shot a startled glance at the Irishman who had walked inside the room as second and was now kneeling beside Becker.

Matt put one arm on the soldier's shoulder to stop him from cradling. "What did he do?" He asked concerned but with a calm voice.

Fresh tears ran down the Captain's cheeks as the memories ran back inside his brain. He shut his eyes, fighting back the salty liquid, and with a shaky voice of nearly a whisper he replied. "She needs medic."

With a start, Abby pulled his arm from Jess to take a proper look at her. Her both hands rested on the younger woman's cheeks, caressing the skin. She smiled friendly as she saw the FCO open her eyes. A silent sigh of relieve escaped her mouth, glad that the young woman was awake.

As long as she was conscious it couldn't be that bad, could it?

Jess saw her, Abby's familiar eyes which looked warmly at her, and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She started to sob and the zoologist quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Shush, Jess. We're here. Everything is OK now." She tried to assure her friend.

Becker shook his head "Nothing will be OK." He contradicted, his voice nearly a whisper, and looked back for the invisible point on the wall; an act that helped him concentrate and kept him from freaking out.

Abby was puzzled at the soldier's words. She released the brunet from the hug and helped her into an upright position, her back rested supportive against the chest of the dark haired man. Reflexively, Becker wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as if the FCO would collapse like a house of cards if he wouldn't hold onto her; or as if he would do.

Matt and Abby exchanged baffled looks, not knowing what they should think about the Captain's strange behaviour. It was so very unlike him, like everything was out of his control and he couldn't find his way back to his true self.

"Jess?" The zoologist wanted to asked her what happened but as she looked from the soldier's blank expression to her young friend she recognised the bruise on her cheek. Her eyes wandered down her figure, following her mess of clothes to her thighs, and became wide in fear as she spotted the dried blood on the inner sides.

Abby knew what this meant to be, but she didn't want to believe it.

It couldn't have happened! Not to her close friend. Not to Jess!

"Why is there blood?" The blonde questioned, hoping that there was a different reason for it but fearing she might know the answer already.

Becker swallowed hard, new tears ran down his cheeks as he prepared to answer her question. He had to say it. He had to tell them what he did.

Before even one syllable was out of his mouth, Jess cut in. "It was Galant." She replied with a low but steady voice. In her opinion it wasn't even a lie, after all it was this man who forced Becker to do it.

Tears filled the eyes of the zoologist, feeling so sorry for her friend. Breathing in to collect all her courage she questioned further. "Did he rape you?"

Jess only nodded teary-eyed and Abby fell immediately around her neck again.

Matt didn't see Jess' nodding, but according to how Abby reacted he pictured the rest to himself. He shook his head and clenched his teeth. Rage raised up inside of him, swearing that when he'll find this little wimp he will make sure that this creep would never put a foot back on this earth.

The zoologist released the young woman a second time and determined. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" Jess cried vehemently.

"You need a doctor." Abby countered concerned.

"I know but not a hospital. Please!" The FCO pleaded. She knew that in a hospital the doctors had to report it to the police, who would ask questions and sooner or later they would find out it was Becker and she didn't want that. She didn't want anything bad happen to him and that he would get punished for something he didn't do - didn't do by his own free will.

Matt's familiar voice chimed in, calming both women down. "Jess, would you agree when we take you to the medical bay in the ARC instead?" He asked looking at her.

Jess nodded back and smiled with relief. Being in the ARC meant not only that Becker was safe from any arrest, but also that they were safe from Galant.

After Abby had wrapped her inside a blanket a thoughtful soldier had brought, Matt lifted her up and took her to the car. The zoologist went after him but stopped at the entry, looking back at Becker who still sat there in his position.

Jess' warmth faded away from his skin and he wondered why she didn't tell the truth, why she hadn't told them that it was he who had hurt her in such a cruel way. How she must hate him for what he did. And still, she covered him.

"Are you coming?" Abby questioned in a gently tone. She was as worried for him as she was for Jess but having known the soldier for such a long time, she knew that it was better to leave him be until he was ready to talk by himself.

The question brought him from his thoughts again. Eventually, Becker nodded and stood up, leaving the basement after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How will Becker handle what he did? Will he change? Will he back down from the world? How will Jess work it all up? And when do the others find out?

These questions are sorted out in the next chapters.

:o)

Have a nice time.

Please review, and let me know what you think.


	8. I'm not leaving her

**A/N:** Good morning people. I just wanted to thank you again that you're still with me. I hope you enjoy the story, despite the whole tragic.

A big thank you to lovingthis for the beta-read (while having exams). You're awesome! You know that?

Have fun!

* * *

><p>They all sat in silence outside the treatment room. Nobody dared to raise the voice while they waited for the doctor getting finished. Abby sat on the chair next to Becker, who had turned back into his apathetic self, staring at an invisible point at the opposite wall. Next to her sat Connor and Emily. Matt stood, his back leaned against the white painted wall, looking at each one in turn.<p>

The whole drive to the ARC Becker hadn't said a single word and the zoologist wondered what had happen to him. Was it because he felt the guilt of not having prevent what happened to Jess, of not having protected her? Or did Galant force him to watch? After all they were both trapped inside the same room.

Finally the door opened, cutting off all of Abby's thoughts, and the doctor in her mid-forties stepped out in the hallway.

Immediately the people waiting stood up, except for Becker. The others stepped to the doc, but before they could pelt her with questions, the woman gestured them to keep their temper.

"How is she?" Connor questioned at first and all others kept silent, waiting for the answer.

The woman smiled warmly at everyone before she answered. "She's fine, given the circumstances. We gave her something against the pain and a possible pregnancy. And we took some probes for the HIV test. But we have to test her in six weeks again."

'_That will be negative_', it echoed through the soldier's brain. The conversation brought him slowly out of his shell as he listened to the talk with half an ear.

The doctor continued. "There were only little lacerations which we didn't need to stitch. It all will heal in a couple of days and there are no permanent damages, physical damages I mean." The woman specified.

The team looked to Becker, waiting for him to say anything, but he only kept on gazing into space.

"Can we see her?" It was Matt who raised his voice.

The friendly doctor nodded. "Yes. But one by one and only for short, she is very exhausted. We will keep her over night but tomorrow, I think, she can go back home."

The team smiled at the woman and thanked her for taking care of Jess. As she walked away, the group turned their attention back to the Captain, awaiting that he would be the first wanting to see her. When he didn't make to stand up, Abby gestured her friends to go inside. Being alone, she sat back next to him.

The zoologist looked at him for some seconds before she questioned. "Afraid of going in?"

Becker jerked and then nodded slightly. "It was my fault." He confessed in a note of sadness.

"No." Abby denied calmly. "It was Galant. You saved her. I don't want imagine what he could have done to her if you weren't there."

The Captain closed his eyes. If only she would know the truth. Not only she would hate him as well as he hated himself, she would bludgeon him to death. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He was afraid, ashamed and he felt as if it would be stabbing Jess in the back if he told the truth.

Breathing in, he countered instead. "It was my fault. If I wouldn't have made such a fuss about Newt and her moving together, he were there to save her from getting kidnapped. And if I wouldn't have been so selfish and would have let them both get together, Galant could have never used her to trap me."

The blonde shook her head at the silly words. "Becker, Galant is stronger than you. If Newt had lived at her home, he would be dead by now. And apart from this, Galant would have taken her whether she was with Caleb or not. You love her and Galant knows that. It wasn't your fault." She repeated gently, trying to hush his fears, but she didn't know that her words only made things worse.

"That's exactly the point, Abby. This all happened to her because I love her. It was my fault!" Becker replied and he felt his whole body shaking as he stifled the need to tell her everything. He gazed back at his point to get himself under control.

"You can't change what happened." The zoologist continued, trying to make him feel better but without success.

As the others walked out of the room, Abby tried it a last time. "Don't you want to go in there?"

"I don't think she wants to see me right now." Becker denied and his heart ached at the thought.

"But she asked for you." Emily replied, looking encouraging at him.

The Captain lifted his head, staring at her in disbelief. But seeing her smile he knew she didn't lie. His heart lightened up a little. '_Jess_' was the only thought in his mind. He wanted to see her, he wanted to be near her. Taking a deep breath and blowing out his cheeks as he exhaled, he stood up and, after a last hesitation, entered the room.

It was quiet inside as he shut the door and silently stepped towards her bed, taking seat on the chair in front of her. There was no sign of hatred for him on her face, only sadness and exhaustion were visible.

Jess looked up and, as she spotted his familiar eyes, greeted him with a friendly smile. "Hi."

"Hey." He replied with a lowered voice. It took him a short pause before he questioned concerned. "How are you?"

"Fine." Jess answered. It was nearly a whisper and the Captain recognised that it took all her effort to speak.

Feeling a huge guilt and regret he tried to apologise again. "Jess, I'm so sorry. I -"

The girl cut him off. "Don't apologise. … Please! … You saved my life." She declared between breaths.

Becker wanted to say something more, but seeing her so done in he didn't dare. It was his fault she was laying in this bed, all exhausted, all tired, all hurt. He didn't want to make it any worse by forcing her to speak.

"I'm tired." The FCO whispered and shut her eyes. Now that she had seen him, she could finally allow her tormented body to rest. Finding some sleep to strengthen herself.

The man waited until he saw her breathing low and steady, signifying that she was deep asleep. He stretched his hand, wanting to touch her, to stroke her across her face and to kiss her good night, but he refused, not knowing if she wanted him doing all this. So he stood up and without making any noise he left the room, taking back his seat on the opposite of the door and keeping watch.

/-/

"Hey mate. Don't you wanna go home? Take a rest?" Matt questioned as he saw the Captain still sitting outside.

The soldier shook his head. "I'm fine."

He was anything but fine. His self-hatred gorged through his body, mauling his heart. His muscles hurt from having been seated in the same position for longer than he knew and his head throbbed from a lack of fluids. But still, he was able to sit there and keep watch, looking out for Jess to make her feel safe. Moreover, to make him know that she was safe. And therefore, he was fine.

"But it was a long day for you either." The Irishman countered and with one brief look at the door in front of them he added. "Belief me. Jess is safe here. Galant will never come here and get her."

Again, Becker shook his head in refusal. "I'm not leaving her." It was more the pure fright that he would never see her again if he left that kept him from going.

"Mate, you need a shower and some rest." Anderson replied, trying to let it sound like an order but he knew the Captain's stubbornness.

The other man kept on refusing and the leader gave in. Signing loudly he took seat beside him. If he didn't want to go, then Matt would keep him company at least.

/-/

Loud footsteps resounded through the hallway and Matt peeked around Becker to see who was coming. He eyed Newt running along and heading directly for them.

"Where is she? How is she? Can I see her? Did you catch this wimp?" The Private barraged, leaving the others no time to answer.

Becker looked up at him, his eyes full of regret and sorrow. He wanted to answer him but the words didn't pass his lips. Caleb lowered his head, staring blankly at his commander. His emerald green eyes pierced through the hazel eyes and Becker quickly lowered his head, looking bashfully at the ground. Knowing how close his soldier and Jess were reminded him of his entire failure.

Realising that Becker wouldn't answer, Matt replied in his calm Irish voice. "Jess is in there," he pointed with his finger at the door before he continued, "but she is sleeping at the moment. So far, she's fine."

Newt nodded at the leader, smiling briefly to thank him for the answer. Then he turned his attention back to the Captain. "Sir, the soldiers told me what you did."

Hearing this, a sharp flash ran through Becker's body, fearing the soldier's anger. Everything in his body went quiet, except for the beating of his heart which blast out into his head ever louder. He took a couple of breaths to stifle the panic, trying to get himself under control and preparing for everything what might came now.

"Thanks for saving her. I'm glad you were with her." Caleb smiled warmly at the sitting man.

The Captain froze, mentally slapping himself. He swallowed to get rid of the lump in his throat. Nobody knew the truth, except for him and Jess, and she, for any reason, didn't tell anything. So, why did he just thought that Newt would know it? Maybe it was his guilty conscience? Or maybe he wanted him to know, because Newt would immediately kill him for what he did, for being the monster he was. And deep inside he wanted to be dead, for what he had done to her.

"Captain?" The 2IC called him out of his deep thoughts.

Becker didn't even recognise that Jenkins and Donalds came running after the Private. Confused, he looked up, blinking at his LCpl.

"Is everything all right with you? You look awful." Cian stated, worrying.

The Captain nodded slightly.

But Matt contradicted. "He needs some rest. And we want him to drive home, take some time, have a shower or a nap, but he refuses."

"Captain, why won't you drive home. I'll stay here and keep guard." Caleb offered, knowing that Becker just didn't want to leave Jess.

"Captain, the ARC is secure. This Galant will never get down here. I'll go and double the watchmen. Don't worry. Nobody will enter this building without permission." Jenkins assured, concerned about the commander's condition.

But Becker kept on refusing, lightly shaking his head and closing his eyes. He didn't want to leave Jess. Preferably he would have stayed in her room as near her as possible, but he was afraid she might not want him there. How could she? He hurt her! He betrayed her! She couldn't forgive him for that. She never should!

Donalds placed a hand onto his shoulder, silencing all his self doubts. "Come on, Cap. I'll drive you home. You'll have a shower, change your clothes and then we're heading back. She's sleeping at the moment, anyway. And the whole ARC is looking out for her." He looked warmly into the other man's eyes.

Becker considered for a moment, thinking it would be the best if he followed the advice. He turned his head to question the young Private. "You'll keep an eye on her?"

Newt nodded reassuringly. "I'm not leaving her. Promise!"

Knowing that the Private would protect her with his own life and fully trusting his abilities to do so, the exhausted man finally gave in and stood up. "Well, then I'll quickly go and change my clothes." With one last look at the white door and a thankful nod towards his men and Matt, he let Donalds leading him through the hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally, his soldiers are in on it. They are going to be a really good help in the later chapters, but *psssst* I won't tell what will happen ;)

I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review.

Have a nice day!

:o)


	9. Rest and Watch

**A/N: **Hey first of all, today is Mijo54's birthday, so happy birthday. I hope you have a great day! :D

The things are start to get difficult for Becker. Will he be able to fight his own deamons?

Thanks to lovingthis for doing the beta-read. You're awesome, as always! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Donalds." Becker stated as he stopped in front of the SUV. "I'll be back in forty minutes."<p>

The LCpl stepped forward to block the driver's door. "I'm coming with you, Captain."

"No need. I'm fine." The Captain countered, trying to cast him off.

Donalds shook his head. "Sorry, Sir. But this is a direct order from Mr. Lester. Galant is still out there and he's after you. You need a second pair of eyes to look out."

Not having the strength to fight with his 2IC, Becker quickly gave in. He went to the passenger's side and took seat. What he didn't know was that Cian by himself asked the team to accompany him. They knew that if anyone then it was the LCpl who could make the Captain talk. Becker trusted him, and he needed to talk. They all were worried about him due to his strange behaviour and therefore agreed instantly to Donalds plea.

Donalds placed himself behind the wheel and drove out of the basement car park. As they arrived at the building, they both left the 4x4 and stepped up to the front door. Silently, the door was unlocked and the soldiers entered the spartanly furnished flat.

"Make yourself at home, I'll need ten minutes." Becker explained in a numb tone, gesturing to the couch.

The soldier nodded but followed his commander to his bedroom, watching him taking some fresh clothes while he looked out for any suspicious. As the Captain disappeared to the bathroom the LCpl quickly secured the other rooms before he placed himself in front of the closed door to keep watch. Becker needed protection, not only from Galant. Cian had a feeling that the Captain needed more to be protected from himself. The way he acted, the way he spoke was something strange, and Donalds didn't like it at all.

Becker laid the fresh clothes on top of the washing machine and pulled his togs off. Turning on the warm water he stepped under the shower. Following an routined action of sequences he did every morning without even think about it. He took the shampoo from the dish and washed his hair, closing his eyes to keep the foam out of them. After moving himself right under the shower head to wash the lather out of his hair, he took the shower gel and started to slather it onto his body.

The water flushed away the suds on his face and he opened his eyes again, blinking several times to get a free sight. He lowered his head, wanting to wash the area underneath the navel, as he spotted the water on the ground turned into a shade of pink. He looked down, realising that he still had blood on himself, Jess' blood. Rage and hatred overwhelmed him as he rubbed the blood away. He took more gel and more force to clean every slightly spot, leaving the skin in a painful red, but it didn't help soothing his anger, it worsened it as his feelings were mixed with shame for himself, as well.

Flashbacks of the day went straight into his head again and he saw Jess lying on the ground, wincing and crying in pain. Pain, he had caused. And the rage grew further. He panted, his eyes full of fury as he threw his fist against the tiles. A dull sound resonated through the room and a sharp pain exploded in his knuckles and rushed right up his arm into his head. He threw his fist a second time against the wall, and again, and again. The pain increased, silencing the pain in his heart as he kept on ramming his fist against the tiles over and over again like a machine out-of-control, freeing his anger.

Startled through the strange sounds, Donalds came running into the bath; darting forward under the shower as he saw Becker hurting himself. He grabbed him, taking him out of the shower, and kept him from punching his knuckles against the now blood-painted wall.

"Steady, Captain! Calm down." He tried to assure him but Becker struggled, trying to get free to continue his self-punishment.

The 2IC tightened his grip, pushing him against the wall and grabbing his wrists with one hand, the other one on the commander's throat, gazing him right into his blankly eyes. "You're not helping anyone with that, Becker! Least of all Jess. So stop it!" Cian shouted, trying to bring him back to his senses, and finally Becker focused him.

"It's my fault. It was me! … It was me!" Becker shouted back before he sank prostrated to the ground, covering his eyes with the palm of his hands to hide his tears.

Cian looked baffled down to the picture of misery. He reached for two towels, the larger one wrapping around the soldier. With the smaller one he made a makeshift bandage to bind the bleeding hand.

Placing himself next to the Captain, Donalds offered in a calm voice. "You know, you can tell me anything you want."

His eyes filled with tears, Becker turned his head to his friend, nodding he whispered. "I know." He snuffled, took a deep breath and began to tell.

/-/

Becker woke up, lying on his bed, the blanket was half coiled around his legs, half laying on the ground. His tantrum and the following telling of the whole story made him that exhausted that he fell asleep. Donalds ordered him to rest, while he kept guard. Peeking at the clock, which said that it already was the next day, he started, jumped up, putting on his clothes and heading for the living room.

"How are you?" The LCpl asked concerned, standing up from the couch as he spotted his commander leaving his bedroom.

Ignoring the question, Becker demanded. "We need to get back to the ARC. Now! I already wasted too much time." He said in a hurry, putting on his shoes and jacket.

"Captain, it's in the middle of the night! And you didn't waste any time, you needed the rest." Donalds countered, folding his arms in front of his chest to affirm his point.

"Anyway! I need to be at the ARC. I need to be near her." The dark haired man replied and walked towards the front door. Jess was all he could think about at the moment, and all he cared about.

Knowing that he didn't had any chance against the commander's obstinacy, Cian nodded and followed him.

/-/

With Becker on the driver's seat it only took half as much time back to the ARC as Donalds needed to drive him home and the Lance Corporal decided for himself that he wouldn't let his Captain drive again whenever he was concerned about Jess. With slightly shaking hands and a prayer to heaven to thank that he survived this drive, Cian got out of the car as it finally stopped in the car park.

Becker jumped out of his seat as well and headed for the elevator. His 2IC was struggling to keep up with his quick pace.

As the lift finally stopped, the Captain hurtled off it and walked directly to the medical bay. Nobody was sitting outside Jess' room and he became worried, quickening his pace a little more until he reached the entry. He wanted to step inside the room but stopped there and then as he heard laughs sounding out of it.

His hand still at the handle he leaned his head against the door and listened: Newt was chatting and Jess laughed hilarious at that. Oh, how he missed her laugh, the most beautiful sound in the world, and her cheerful, light-hearted nature. He stepped back, refusing to enter. He didn't want to disturb them, to let her happiness end so abruptly by his appearance, to make her sad again at reminding her of what had happened. Crestfallen he let himself drop into the chair on the other side of the corridor, deciding to wait and keeping watch for her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What will Becker do in the next chapters? Will he back off? Will he find his way back to Jess? You'll read soon. ^^

I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review.

Have a nice day!

:o)


	10. Heading home

**A/N: **yay, I'm quite busy with my work, but still I'm uploading at the right time ^^**  
><strong>

A **really big thanks to lovingthis for the beta-read**. The best paragraphs in this chapter are either hers or because of her making me change it. I'm still struggling with some English words, still the old problem, still not my mother tongue. :P So I'm really glad you're here to keep my head out of trouble, or in this case to keep my fingers away from writing rubbish. ;) You're brilliant!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jess sat in her bed, waiting for Becker. By a look on the clock, hanging on the wall above the door, she knew that it already was in the afternoon. She was here for nearly a whole day now and the only time she had seen him was after her initial examination, and just for such a short moment that she feared she had dreamed it.<p>

She had woken up that night to find that he wasn't there, in her room, like she expected him to be - like she wanted him to be - and she became worried for him. Sorrow crept up her spine, digging its way right into her heart. She called his name, hoping he was just in the bathroom or outside. Getting no response she called again, this time louder. The door opened and Caleb stepped inside, smiling warmly at her.

Jess returned a faint smile. She really was glad to see him. It was just, she was hoping for another person to come to her.

Newt could tell by the look on her face what she was thinking about and he told her instantly that they had forced Becker to leave, taking a rest.

The FCO nodded understandingly. She was glad that the Captain took the advice. He needed the rest to recover his energies, to strengthen himself and to come to terms with the past events, even if just a little. She still worried about him, especially with him so far away, but she decided to be strong, to not causing any more troubles and to wait until he came back. She'd already made a mess of enough.

Newt stayed at her side as long as she was awake, promising her that Becker would be there when she woke up again. Although he didn't knew if the promise could be kept. He only told her because he knew that this would raise her hopes. He wanted to cheer her up, taking the sorrow off of her and started to tell stories about his family, his sisters in particular. It was a really good distraction from everything. Now and then Jess laughed heartily at his tales. After a couple of hours she felt the tiredness win back control over her body and fell asleep. Newt remained at her side, gently stroking across her head and hair until she was deep asleep before he returned to his post outside the door.

And now, after the second sleep, Jess was fully awake and waiting for her Captain.

But he didn't come.

Was he avoiding her? Was he blaming her for what had happened yesterday? Jess quickly shook her head, getting rid of that thought. He would never blame her for what had happened. He loved her, didn't he? He had told her he loved her! But sometimes love wasn't enough. Sometimes love could destroy a person, could take everything away which makes them who they are.

She saw his heart breaking into pieces as he followed Galant's twisted orders. He had sacrificed himself, his whole being, only to save her life; had loaded more guilt and self-hatred onto his shoulders. And maybe this was all too much for him, too much for his caring heart. Maybe *she* was too much for him. After all she was his weakness, she was the only reason Galant managed to get such a control over him. And maybe he had regretted his feelings for her. Maybe his feelings had changed and he had decided that it was better for him to stay away from her.

Maybe the thin bound between them was shredded, destroyed, lost forever. Maybe *everything* between them was lost forever.

"Becker!" She whispered frustrated, her jaw was trembling as she tried to suppress a sob. Grabbing her fingers into the blanket, she silently pleaded for him to come. Why wasn't he here when she needed him more than ever. "Come to me, Becker!" She spoke in a whisper. It was more a wish than an order. She threw her fists on the blanket, freeing the desperation she held inside. Then, with a breath, she shut her eyes, stifling the tears which filled them and wishing again for Becker to come.

The door opened and Jess' eyes beamed for a moment, until she saw only her doctor entering the room and became gloomy again.

"Good news Miss Parker. The tests are negative, everything is fine. So, you can go home now. I already informed your friends, they are coming to collect you in ten minutes." The friendly woman declared. "We're going to need to see you again in six weeks for your check ups but if there are any problems that arise before then don't hesitate to tell us immediately." She gave the FCO a small, sad smile which held a note of pity for the injured girl. "I hope that until then..." She trailed off. "Well, until then."

Jess faked a smile. She was really thankful that the doctor took so much care of her but she didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go back to her flat.

The woman left and Jess lowered her gaze, feeling tears rushing back into her eyes as she thought about her home. The home she would never feel safe again.

There was only one place in the world she would feel safe.  
>And that was with only one person.<p>

The sad irony that he still wasn't there struck her and her mood sank to a new low. She wanted him near her. She needed him near her. She needed his strong, protective arms around her and his soothing voice, that always calmed her down, no matter what had happened. The fact that he wasn't there made her feel incredibly lonely.

At a knock on the door, she quickly wiped her tears away, smiling lightly as she spotted Abby and Connor stepping inside.

"Hey! Pick-up service is here." Connor announced cheerfully and Abby added. "We heard you can leave now."

Jess nodded but with missing Becker so much and not wanting to leave her current safest place in the world, the place which was the nearest to him, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Hey, don't cry." The zoologist hushed her, pulling her into a hug. "Are you in pain?"

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just-" The brunet cut herself off, swallowing to stifle the sob. Wiping away her tears and trying not cry again she questioned. "Where's Becker?"

"He's waiting outside. I'll get him." Connor replied and rushed back to the door.

The Captain came in, heading for her bed. His face dropped as he saw her tear-dimmed eyes. And as she turned her look away from him he thought that it was because of him. Connor told him to come inside and maybe she didn't want to see him. She might not hate him but surely she wouldn't forgive him for what he did.

He stopped abruptly, staying some inches apart from the bed. He turned his gaze past Abby to the wall behind her to suppress the urge to infest Jess with a breathtaking tight hug. He didn't want to make his lovely Jess feel unwell anymore even if this meant that he had to stay away from her.

Watching Connor leave and coming back after a second, heading for his place next to Abby, Jess was looking out for Becker. Her heart lighted and she started to smile, delighted by the thought at seeing him again, but as she saw his tensed expression, his grimly eyes looking at her, she felt nothing but shame. She lowered her head to avoid his gaze, thinking that he might really blamed her.

Jess shook her head again. '_No! Not this thought again. He didn't blame me. He didn't. He wouldn't. Right?'_

Well, he would never say or think that it was her fault. She knew him too well for that. But seeing her again must stir his emotions. She knew that she reminded him of everything that happened and maybe he still wasn't ready to see her again, maybe he didn't want to be near her. As he stopped away from her and turned his attention to Abby, not deigning to look at her, she felt certain that he didn't.

"Jess, what's the matter?" Abby questioned, her voice was warmly like those of a caring mother.

The young woman turned her attention towards her older friend. "The doctor said I'm allowed to go back home." She answered low-voiced.

"We know, that's why we are here." Connor replied with a grin, not getting the hint.

Becker knew at an instant what she meant, but he didn't dare to say a word. He couldn't. Fearing that his voice wouldn't be as steady as he wanted it to be, so he kept quiet.

"I know but I don't want to go back home." Jess admitted to Connor, nearly crying.

Abby understood her, too. She was afraid of going back. But unlike her, Connor still looked baffled, prompting the Field Co-ordinator with his expression to explain in a more precisely way.

"I'm afraid Galant will come back. I don't want to go there, it reminds me of everything and I'm not feeling safe there any longer. I want to stay here, please." Jess pleaded.

Finally the scientist caught it. He felt instantly sorry for her and nodded vigorously, indicating her that she could stay.

Abby smiled warmly, her eyes showing sadness as she objected her pleading. "Jess, you can't stay here."

The still nodding Connor turned his gesture into a head-shaking, under-girding his fiancée's refusal without noticing. Getting aware of what he just heard and gestured he wheeled around, looking blankly at Abby. "She can't?" He questioned completely baffled.

Jess lowered her head, staring at the blanket, covering her lower body. Her disappointment changed to fear where she would have to go now.

"But you can come with us. We have the couch in the study. Be our guest as long as you want." The zoologist offered, smiling brightly. Of course she didn't want her friend to go back into a flat where she didn't feel safe any longer. Jess had to suffer enough and it was time for her to live happy again, at least as long as it was possible.

Connor beamed with delight, being in a huge favour for taking her with them. "Yay, we can play another round of Final Fantasy or watch movies like we used to do."

Jess heart lightened. It took a load off her mind as she heard Abby stating the offer. "Thank you so much, I'd love to." She replied happily.

But peeking to Becker, her delight was dulled again as she recognised he made no moves to say he was accompanying. She wanted him to be there, too. She only felt secure when he was around but she didn't dare to ask him for coming with. She knew he would say yes because it was his duty. And she didn't want him be near her because he had to do. She wanted him to do it freely. Her certainty was confirmed once again - he didn't want to be near her.

Becker felt awful. Putting on a straight face to hide his feelings, he gazed at the wall. He wanted to come with Jess. He knew she wasn't safe in her old flat anymore and under no circumstances would he have let her go near that house again. He was relieved as he heard Abby offering her to stay at their home but a stab went through his heart as Jess didn't ask him to accompany her. She didn't want him near her and this ripped him apart.

Maybe she didn't feel safe with him around, maybe she was afraid of him, fearing that he would do it again. But he never would! It was the best for her that he kept his distance. She needed to feel safe again, even if that meant that he couldn't be near her anymore, that he couldn't hold her in his arms anymore, that he couldn't kiss her anymore. But nonetheless he would follow their car, making sure that they would get there safe and sound and then he would wait outside in his car, keeping watch for her.

Abby read her friends' expressions nearly as well as if she were listening to their thoughts. They both needed and wanted each other, but for some reason they behaved odd. It wasn't like they acted before they came together at the pub, dancing around each other like in the sugar plum fairy. It was more like a dark secret enveloping them and keeping them away from one another.

Thinking that it was up to her to make a move she stated. "Um, Becker. Jess needs some clothes and other things from her home. Can you get them and bring it to our flat, while we take her home?" The zoologist looked expectantly at him, warning him with her eyes to not say no.

The Captain lightened up under his straight face. "Of course. No problem. I'll go right away." He answered and quickly left the room. At least he could see her again this evening, making sure that she was alright.

Jess smiled as she watched him leave. She would see him again this day. And maybe he would stay a little longer, making sure she was secure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: tut tut tut, Becker and Jess, what shall we do with you?

I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know.

Have a nice day. ^^

:o)


	11. Feeling safe again

**A/N:** First of all, welcome on board my new readers. I'm really glad you're with me and my story.

Thanks a lot again to lovingthis for the beta-read. I know you love to read the chapters a week before they are uploaded. :P

And thanks to all of you my lovely readers and reviewers. Nearly all of you have reviewed every single chapter and I just wanted to say: Thank you, you're awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Connor rushed to the intercom.<p>

"It's me." The voice sounded.

Being exemplary, Connor ventured a joke. "What is the secret word?"

"I'll kick your ass if you won't open the door." The man answered a little annoyed, it absolutely wasn't the time to play jokes.

"I'll accept that." The scientist replied, his voice low with fear, and quickly pressed the buzzer. He stepped to the door and opened it, waiting for the Captain.

With two tightly packed bags Becker stepped inside the flat, standing still next to Jess and Abby who were sitting around the big table.

Both women looked with wide eyes at the bags.

"Well, I didn't know what you would need so I brought a little more." The soldier backed up, reading the question from their minds.

"A little more? That's the understatement of the year." Temple replied, grinning brightly because the other man had no free hand to give him a slap for the comment.

"I bet you didn't have any food today." Abby assumed, ignoring her fiancé's teasing. "Sit down and enjoy the meal." She offered but it sounded more like an order.

Becker didn't mind and nodded thankfully as he eyed the Chinese and pizza. He completely forgot his stomach, which started to rumble immediately as he spotted the food.

Jess smiled sheepishly, feeling entirely happy as he placed himself next to her, taking a piece of pizza and biting delightfully into it. She took a deep breath, lightly inhaling the scent of his adorable smell which drove her crazy. She never admitted this but whenever he came standing next to her, after a hard day of fighting creatures or working out in the training room, and she smelled his scent, a mixture of aftershave, gunpowder and most of all sweat, she could barely hold back herself from jumping him, biting into his neck or licking it. And smelling the scent again, took her mind back to those easy-going days, making her forget all the bad which had happened, at least for a while.

Connor went into the kitchen, bringing Becker a glass soda and, after he came back, placing himself next to Abby, taking some Chinese and filling his plate.

/-/

As the dinner was over, Abby brought up the home-safety again. "I would really feel better with one man more around. Becker would you mind to stay this night? Just to be sure that this", she didn't want to say his name out loud so she used the description "wimp won't get here. You can have the couch." She looked at him, prompting.

Jess held her breath, crossing her fingers, hoping that he would say yes. She so desperately wanted him to stay. Even if she couldn't crawl up into his arms, feeling his warm body around her, the sheer thought that he would sleep right the room next to her made her heart jump with joy.

Becker needed his whole energy to keep a straight face. He could have kissed Abby for her offer. Taking breath to calm himself down, he answered with a nod. "Of course. That would be the wisest."

Abby stood up, retrieving a bed-sheet and pillow from out of the closet and making a makeshift bed. Jess headed to the bathroom to ready herself for the night and then walked into the bedroom.

Abby and Connor had decided when they arrived home that it would be best to have another person sleep next to Jess, in case she needed something in the night. So, Connor took the sofa in the study room, which was already prepared.

/-/

It was a quiet night. Becker laid on the couch, gazing at the balcony door and watching the stars. He remembered the day Abby and Connor had just moved in. The day, he and Jess stood outside the balcony, watching the stars. The day, he took her into his arms, holding her tight and keeping her warm while the snow flakes fell around them. He would give everything to hold her back into his arms again.

A shooting star fell through the sky and with one wish on his lips and mind he soon fell asleep.

/-/

In the first few hours, Jess slept deeply, but then the nightmare came back into her mind and she woke. Sweating and breathing heavily, she sat upright in the bed. Pressing her shaking hands over her mouth to stifle a scream, she tried not to panic. She didn't want to wake Abby up, although the blonde had said she should wake her if anything came up but the zoologist looked so peacefully in her sleep, in addition to it, she wouldn't feel the slightest bit better with Abby awake.

Taking several breaths she felt herself calm enough to stand up. Still slightly shaking but without making any noise, she opened the door and left the room. She just wanted to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water but her feet brought her to a different place, without even noticing it.

Only when she stood right in front of it she knew she had unknowingly walked to the only place she felt truly safe. The large couch looked even bigger with the moon shine lightening its silhouette. There she stood, watching Becker sleep. She refused to walk further towards him, not wanting to wake him up. The spare light on his face made him look peacefully and she knew he needed the sleep. She didn't want to cause him anymore trouble, but she wanted to be near him, feel his protective body around her.

The battle in her head tore her apart. She really didn't know what to do, leave or move closer. If she woke him up, how would he react? She didn't know it and to be honest she was afraid of his reaction, aware that it might not be what she was wishing for.

Fear crept up inside of her and she felt incredibly cold. With her arms firmly wrapped around her, she tried to soothe herself, but it was more the picture of the sleeping soldier in front of her which kept her from panicking. The shaking started to get worse and she ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm them up.

It only needed a couple of minutes before Becker sensed her presence. He awoke in an instant and, started at her sudden appearance, he sat bolt upright. "Jess? What's wrong? Has anything happened?" He questioned full of worry, the room was much too dark to see her beautiful blue eyes but he knew he was looking right into them. She stood right between him and the balcony door and the moonshine surrounded her tiny figure, toning her hair into a touch of silver.

As Jess heard the worry in his gently voice, the tears flooded her eyes. She tried to blink them away but they were to many and started to weep across her cheeks as she shut her lids.

"I thought it was you." She started to tell and paused instantly, taking a deep breath to stifle the sob. She wanted to be strong for him but moreover she wanted him to know. "I mean, as I came home. I saw all the blossoms on the floor and I thought it was you. I ran upstairs, following them to my bedroom. And-" She paused again, swallowing and sobbing. Her fortitude broke under the weight of the memories.

Becker stared at her. Immediately all his self-doubts were forgotten. He only wanted to hold her, drying her tears and dispelling her cloud of anxiety. But he didn't want to scare her with rushing forward and grabbing her, so he reached out his hands, pleading. "Come here, Jess. Please." He was relieved as she took his hands and gently pulled her towards himself, placing her onto his body, her back half resting against the backseat. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body, covering both of them with his blanket as she continued to speak.

"He suddenly stood behind me. And grabbed me. I tried to get free, to run away but he was too strong." She cried, closing her eyes as she thought back at those horrible hours.

"Shush. Jessica. You're safe now. He won't do you any harm. I promise. I'm here for you." Becker hushed her, his chin rested on her head and he pulled her tighter, comforting her with his warmth. Feeling her entire body on his own again was a divinely feeling and he wished it would never be over.

"I see him every time I close my eyes and I want him to go away." Jess pleaded, snuggling her face in his chest and grabbing her fingers through his chest hair. It was thanks to the warm skin below her that made her feel completely secure and she slowly calmed down. She swallowed again, breathing in and out a couple of times until her tears stopped. With her eyelashes blinking she wiped the rest of them out of her eyes.

"You're safe, now. I'll keep you safe." The Captain promised, kissing her on the top of her head.

One hand ran across her back, gently stroking the skin underneath her bed-shirt; the other one was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her hand and caressing her fingers with his thumb. "I'm here for you, Jess. Try to sleep." He assured her, planting another kiss on her head before he rested his cheek back on it.

He hugged her tighter, feeling her body, deeply inhaling her scent; everything he had missed so dearly. He had her back in his arms, like a wish coming true. He wouldn't let go of her, not until she wanted him to do and he wished imploringly that tomorrow when the new day had started she still wanted to be in his arms.

His words and his comfort soothed Jess. Hearing his steady heartbeat she soon fell fast asleep again.

Becker closed his eyes, breathing steadily. His fingers ghosted across her skin as long as he was awake. He wanted to remember everything, each little area of her body, the goosebumps he caused with his touch, her hair, tickling his nose he had buried into them, her weight on his chest, which nobody could truly describe as weight, her long adorable legs which were entangled in his large ones and most of all her sweet smell.

Jess' steady breath indicated him that she was sleeping and finally he let his mind drifting off and allowed his tiredness win control over his body.

/-/

The car stood in front of the house of Abby and Connor's flat. The man inside watched the streets, scrutinizing every car and walker who passed by.

Two men headed for it, silently sneaking up from behind they stopped at each side, knocking loudly at the windows.

"Hey, Newt." Donalds greeted the Private, grinning amused as he eyed the young man's startled face.

"Damn! I nearly shot you." Caleb hissed. His alertness wasn't quite as good as he wished it to be.

"Let us in?" Jenkins questioned from the other side of the car.

Newt nodded, and unlocked the doors. Donalds placed himself on the passenger seat and Jenkins sat down in the middle of the backseat.

"Keeping watch?" The 2IC asked, sparing with words. He knew that the young man was looking out for the commander and Jess' safety.

Newt nodded again, his eyes fixed on the street.

"Well, we'll keep company. Want some coffee?" Jenkins questioned from behind, holding the cup towards him.

The Private turned around, taking the drink gratefully and sipping immediately on it. The caffeine would sharpen his senses he hoped.

"I'll take the first shift, you two can rest now. I'll wake you in a couple of hours." The Lance Corporal stated. His resolve let no room to contradict.

At first Caleb wanted to disagree but then he felt the tiredness, he had been watching the streets for the past four hours and it was a better idea for him to take a nap and let Donalds' alert eyes watch. He smiled thankfully at the second in command, placed the coffee in the holder and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aww, aren't the soldiers gems? Always there when you need them. I wish they were real. ^^

And a big "Awwwwww" to Becker and Jess finally getting back together, well, at least for the sleep. ^^

Don't you think?

I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know.

Have a nice day!

:o)


	12. It's OK

**A/N: **It's Tuesday! Yeah!**  
><strong>

A big thank you to lovingthis for the beta-read.

And you know what? According to her I did no mistakes. Yeah! :o)

This will be celebrated with an extra long chapter next time! ^^

So, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The rays of the sun light tickled Abby's face and she woke up. She yawned loudly but quickly covered her mouth, fearing she could have waken Jess. Blinking to her side she suddenly froze and sat bolt upright.<p>

There was no Jess.

She stretched her arm, feeling the fabric long cold, and guessed that the FCO must have left the room long before. But why? Why didn't she wake her up? Jess had promised her to do so if anything was wrong? She got wide eyes, worrying of her friend's disappearance, and assumed there must have been something happen.

The zoologist bolted out of the room but was instantly shushed by her fiancé, gesturing her wildly to keep silent. Connor stood in front of the couch, grinning from ear to ear and beckoning her over to him.

Curious about to know what had made him that cheerful Abby walked with noiseless steps to his side. As she spotted both her friends, closely embraced, huddled up under the blanket and fast asleep, she couldn't hide her '_Awwww_', miming it without a tone.

Not wanting to wake them up, the scientist gestured her to rush back into their bedroom.

He closed the door silently before he stated. "We should give them another couple of minutes." He knew that both needed the sleep.

"Yeah! They look so peacefully together." Abby replied, grinning brightly. "I'll call Matt. Making sure that he won't come here too early." She added and took her phone from the bedside table.

/-/

It were another two peaceful hours before Connor plucked up the courage to wake Becker and Jess out of their dreams. Both yawned and stretched their limbs. Becker rubbed his eyes with one hand to become awake, the other arm still around the tiny woman's body. Jess turned her head, not wanting to stand up from her comforting place and trying to snatch another five minutes. Not for sleep, but the warm body underneath and the caressing thumb rubbing little circles across her shoulder felt too good to stand up.

The Captain looked down at her, snuggled on his chest. He smirked at that cute picture, softly kissing her on her head and stroking his hand up and down across her whole back to wake her up.

"Come on, sweety. Wake up. It's time." He ordered gently, not sparing a thought about the words he just had used.

He smiled widely at her refusal, snuggling her head deeper into the space between his chest and arm and digging her little fingernails into his flesh. It was a perfect moment for him he really didn't want to pass by with waking her up more resolutely.

"Hurry guys! I'm hungry." Connor pushed them impatiently and headed for the kitchen. Abby told him he wouldn't get his breakfast until everybody was sitting around the table.

Becker grinned but felt pity for his friend. He knew how moody the scientist could become without his beloved breakfast so he lowered his hands to the woman's hips, starting to tickle her.

"Stop that!" Jess demanded under laughs, trying to keep his hands off of her. Having no success, she finally gave in and sat up, starting a fight.

Becker sat up too and their hands struggled for each other, wrestling about control over the other's arms while trying to tickle the opponent. Her giggles and wide gorgeous smile infected the Captain and he couldn't help chuckle, too. He was stronger and easily won the battle, teasing his girlfriend a little longer who was visibly pleased with her loss.

_'His girlfriend.' _Becker became aware of the word he had just mentally used and stopped in his movements, thinking about it._ 'She still was, wasn't she?'_

Instantly the memories invaded back his cheerful mind and drowned it in sorrow and guilt. It wasn't right for him to laugh. He had no right to feel happy! The corners of his mouth dropped making room for the sadness to conquer his smile. He turned his head, avoiding her gaze as some tears flooded his eyes.

Jess looked at him. She was confused at his sudden change of behaviour. From a good-humoured person into a personalised tragedy within a blink. Seeing his sad eyes and the tears in their corners she knew what he was thinking. She always knew, with only one look at his face, whenever he felt guilty or shame.

"Becker?" She questioned in an angel-like voice, moving forward to close the little space between their bodies. Her hand ran gently through his hair, caressing the scalp underneath. "It's OK." She assured him, reading his mind. She wanted to say that it was right for him to smile and laugh. She missed his smile, his adorable, heart-jumping and breathtaking smile.

He still shirked from her look. With placing two fingers on his chin, she turned his head, making him look at her. "It's OK, Becker. I'm fine. Please smile again."

The soldier looked up at her, trying to smile but failing as the tears started to run down his cheeks. "Sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes shut.

Jess fell around his neck, hugging him as close as possible. "It's OK. It's OK." She whispered, trying to calm him down, trying to make him feel better.

Becker buried his head into her hair and clasped his arms around her. It was the contact with her that got him some peace. With his forefinger and thumb he wiped his tears away. He didn't want to show weakness. He wanted to be strong, to only show the tough soldier he was, at least in front of others. But being in her arms, feeling them firmly wrapped around him, it was so easy for him to let loose, to show a little more of his true self, of his weakness. It felt so good, so relieving but at the same time so strengthening.

After a short while Jess felt him relax and loosened her tight grip. She looked back into his eyes to gain his attention while running her fingers through his lovely hair, playing with some strands. "I'm going into the bathroom now. And when I come back, I want you to smile. That's an order, Captain!" She stated with a grin.

Becker nodded his understanding, feeling an entire relief as the FCO lowered her head and kissed him tenderly on the mouth before she stood up. The Captain watched her disappear behind the bathroom door. He wiped away the rest of his tears and snuffled, grabbing his stuff and waiting until it was his turn.

/-/

Jess sat already at the table, right opposite of Connor who sipped on his coffee, as the doorbell rang. Abby spurted to the intercom, pressing the buzzer after making sure it was Matt. He and Emily soon stepped up in front of the widely open door, together with Newt, Jenkins and Donalds in tow.

"Roll service." Anderson greeted them as he entered the flat, putting the bag on the table.

The others widened their eyes as they spotted the soldiers.

"What are you doing here?" Becker questioned them flabbergasted, just leaving the bathroom, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Well, we watched out this night." Donalds explained. He stood straight, hiding his insecurity under a grin.

Actually the three didn't want anybody to know what they were doing. They feared the Captain would become angry and order them to back off. But Matt and Emily caught them in their car and insisted on their accompany. And good soldiers as they were, they followed the order.

Becker was visibly surprised at his men's acting, and to be honest actually proud of them. He didn't told them to keep watch, let alone took in view to ask them for doing so. He always knew he could build on them. He trusted his soldiers to the deepest, not alone because of all the things they had gone through together, they were his friends as well. But still he only thought of them as soldiers. And the fact that they had watched out for them without even being asked for, was a really good feeling.

"Wow!" The zoologist stated, breaking the silence. She was as surprised and moved as the other two sitters. "Well, then, take a seat. Coffee is on the table, tea is ready soon." She smiled at her guests and gestured them to sit down, while she stepped back into the kitchen bringing more plates and cutlery.

Connor stood up and went into the study, getting a swivel chair and placing it on the largest free space. It was the first time that the incredible big table was full of people. '_Should we do more often._' The scientist thought as he retook his place. 'If_ they want to play a round of munchkin after that?_' He questioned himself and grinned broadly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next time you'll read what will happen back at the ARC.

I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. ^^

Have a nice day!

:o)


	13. Acting normal

**A/N: Holy crap, this time I really thought I wouldn't be able to upload the new chapter in time. The sign-in-function of the ffn page didn't work for me for nearly two days! Anyway. I'm glad I'm finally here.**

Actually this chapter is completely new written. In the original I only gave a short info in two paragraphs what happened but now after reading them for the tenth time I thought that it would be better to make a real chapter out of them. And it's really a large one comparing to the others, so I hope you like the extra chapter.

Thanks to lovingthis for the beta-read. This chapter has almost 3000 words and I only made 6 mistakes can you believe that? I don't. ^^ I'm all happy now. And believe me, you'll too. :o)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The three black SUV's drove down the ramp into the basement car park of the ARC. In a row they came to an halt next to each other on the free parking spaces.<p>

Donalds, Jenkins and Newton stepped out of the last car, spreading around and securing the area, just to be sure. They looked out to each side as the others got off their vehicles. Matt and Emily headed forward, calling the lift. Jess, between Abby and Connor, followed the two; some steps behind walked Becker, watching their backs.

He stopped, not wanting anybody - Jess in particular - to hear what he had to say to Newton as he beckoned him over.

"Yes, Sir?" The young soldier asked attentively.

"Newt, you're off active duty today. I want you to look after the FCO. Don't ever leave her side. Under no circumstances, except when I'm with her. Do you understand?" Becker ordered him friendly but insistently.

Caleb nodded positive. He knew the Captain's worry for Jess and was glad that the man entrusted her life to him. He sprinted forward, placing himself right in front of the brunet inside the lift.

Becker, his 2IC and Jenkins viewed the surroundings a last time. The watchmen were alerted; the area was reported as secure. It was nothing left for them to do, so they stepped into the elevator. One at each side, the Captain in the middle next to Newt, weapons at the ready.

"This is absolutely not necessary." Jess stated as the lift moved down. She was surrounded by her friends, the soldiers in front covered her sight completely.

"What isn't necessary?" Becker questioned, his whole body tensed.

"You're acting! It's like you're all soldiers on a secret mission behind enemy lines, protecting the most important person in the world." The woman answered, a slight undertone of annoyance resonated through her voice.

It wasn't any different when they had walked to the car this morning. Jess wasn't allowed to step out of the flat. First the soldiers went down, securing the area. Then after they got the go from the three men outside, Jess was, shielded by all her friends and with Becker in front, leaded to the SUV. She felt like she was a super celebrity and didn't like it at all, although she really did feel secure.

Becker chuckled at her compare. "Well, we are soldiers, Jess." He countered and turned around to face her. "And you are the most important person in the world." He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head and caressing the skin of her cheek with his thumb as he added. "To me at least." He bent down, kissing her softly, but with all the love he could put in, on the lips and smiled affectionated at her before he let go and turned back.

Jess stood stock still, completely stunned and deeply stirred by his lovely words and acting. She simply couldn't believe what just had happened. Her heart jumped inside her chest and sent her blood rushing through her veins. The pounding became louder between her ears, pulling her out of her trance until she recognised that Emily and Abby next to her rubbed across her back, trying to keep her responsive.

The young woman looked at her friends, who smiled widely at her. They had noticed it. Everyone inside that little box they were standing had noticed it. She felt Matt and Connor gazing at her back and could almost see their big cheeky grins. And also the soldiers in front of her pursed their lips to stifle their chuckles.

This was it.

This was the first time Becker had kissed her in front of other people. And he didn't hesitate one second. He acted as if this was the most normal thing in the world. As if everything between them was just normal. And everyone had seen it. Well, they all had known that they were together. It was obvious, especially after she had texted Caleb, Abby and Connor the same day they had been at the pub. But this really was the first time the others had seen an act between the two which was normal for every other couple in the world.

Her cheeks went pink at the thought and an invisible power stretched her lips to a Cheshire cat grin. Only her friends hands on her arms and back prevented her from freaking out and jumping and hugging Becker with a loud, piercing squeal. She took a deep breath to get herself under control.

And finally, the lift stopped and the large metal doors opened with a ping. After the soldiers stepped out, freeing the way, the Field Co-ordinator went as quickly as possible out and scurried to her ADD. She only recognised the thud sounds from the steps behind her as she was already inside her chair.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, turning her head to face Newt.

"Order from the Captain. I'm your shadow." Caleb replied with a wink.

"Rather my nanny, huh." Jess teased and giggled instantly. Lightly shaking her head to focus, she turned her eyes towards the monitors and started to work.

Newt chuckled at her. He was glad that she seemed to be back to her old self, and he was certain that this was only because of the Captain.

/-/

Becker walked into his office, immediately starting with the security screening program on his laptop. He would have preferred to be around Jess. But he was sure that it was better, for both of them, to be at different places.

Newt was with her, so he didn't have to worry about her safety. And he would find the time to visit her at the ADD, he told himself, to see her and to make sure that he could cope with her presence; that he would have his feelings and memories under control, enough to act like the protective Head of Security he used to be.

Like the Head of Security he needed to be. For Jess, for his friends, for everyone inside the ARC.

He took a deep breath and sighed loudly, relaxing inside the chair he was sitting in. He licked his lips, letting the sweet taste of Jess melting in his mouth.

Jess' sweet taste. Her soft, wet lips.

Like being stuck by lightning it flashed back through his mind. He had kissed her! With all looking around.

He hadn't even realised what he was doing. His soldier mode was so occupying his doing that he completely forgot all the bad things he had done to her. And this wasn't the first time he had forgotten it. As he stood under the shower this morning it went straight into his mind. The words he had used to wake her up. '_Come on, sweety. Wake up'_. He had thought about them the whole time the hot water was pattering onto his body. '_My sweety. My love_.' And she hadn't said anything about them. She had smiled at him. She had laughed. She had hold him into her arms. She had kissed him.

Finally he realised: He was wrong. She wanted to be near him. She wanted to be hold in his arms. His heart lightened up at the thought. Maybe she didn't blame him. Maybe she still loved him.

She wanted him around. She needed him around.

And he wasn't there!

Becker remembered as he stepped into the room in the medical bay. Jess had cried, cried because he wasn't there although she needed him.

Sadness occupied his heart again as he became aware of his misinterpretation. The guilt came back in a rush, befalling him worse than before. It wasn't just the fear he could hurt Jess because of his presence. Now he knew he did hurt her because he weren't there.

Jess had cried and it was his fault.

He jumped up from his seat, wanting to run to her, to apologise for his wrong doing but he hesitated. Sitting back he called up the CCTV of the hub. Jess was sitting in her chair, talking to Newt, laughing.

No! He definitely wouldn't destroy her happiness by showing up and reminding her again just to silence his guilty conscience. That would be selfish. And he was anything but selfish.

He buried his head in his hands. Choosing the way of suffering silently once again over the way of sharing his sorrow.

/-/

Jess was busy at the ADD, ghosting her little fingers across the keyboards of the detector, looking onto the monitors and hacking into foreign systems to get CCTV for the mission. It felt good to be back occupied; oddly this was a piece of normality. Concentrated on her work, Jess blanked everything else out and this was exactly what she needed, a focused mind, free of all bad thoughts and memories.

The team went out to the incursion, minus Becker. It was Matt's decision. He wanted him inside the ARC as long as this homicidal maniac was trying to kill him. It was too dangerous to be outside in the field, especially for him. The Captain had disagreed and cursed as the leader didn't change his mind.

Matt had decided. And Becker had to follow the order, because the Irishman was his boss, still, kind of.

Grumbling the soldier walked back into his office, placing himself behind his desk and doing paperwork, his whole mind at the mission he wasn't allowed to participate.

Becker wasn't with them, and when something bad would happen, when someone would get hurt, then it would be his fault. Because he wouldn't be there, because he wouldn't protect the team.

'It would be my fault!' He thought over and over again, worrying for his friends.

Unintentionally, his mind started to space out again, filling his head with all the nightmares that had coming true already.

/-/

Jess took a deep breath and sighed loudly as she sank relieved into her chair, allowing herself to relax.

Everything went great. The creatures were back in their time, the anomaly was closed and the team was on their way back.

"Hey, Caleb. Make yourself useful and get me a coffee, would you?" She asked her friend, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry, Jess. But I'm not allowed to leave your side, unless Becker is here." The young man denied her plea, although he would have loved to have a coffee, too.

"Is this so?" The FCO questioned surprised, staring at him.

"I fear so." Newt nodded and frowned as he eyed the evil grin on the woman's face appearing slowly.

/-/

Becker pored over some files spread in front of him. To be honest, he hadn't read them one bit. His head buried in his hands again, all he thought about were the past days: About Galant, his fear, Jess' fear, Jess' pain, Jess' scream.

Jess' scream!

His thoughts were mixed with the familiar voice, sounding through the speaker, and brought him instantly back to reality.

"_Captain Becker needed in the hub. Now. I repeat. Captain Becker needed in the hub."_

"Jess!" He shouted, fully in fear for her, jumped to his feet and stormed out into the corridor.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him across the concrete, nearly running two techs down, who were stupid enough to get in his way. Leaving the entry behind he made a beeline to the ADD, quickening his paces until he reached her.

Jess had turn her chair as she heard him shouting her name. Her smile dropped promptly as she saw the sheer horror in his eyes as he rushed up to her.

"Jess! Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? Speak to me!" The Captain went on and on, letting her no time to respond. He bent over her, his hands on her head, cheeks, arms, searching for any harm. Finding nothing they wandered back to her cheeks, caressing the skin while he searched into her eyes for any pain.

Jess felt incredibly sorry. She hadn't thought about that Becker might would misinterpret her calling. She saw the pure concern for her in his eyes, she heard him panting heavily, she felt his rushing blood pounding through his thumbs at her cheeks and she regretted instantly that she had caused such a huge worry only because she wanted a stupid cup of coffee.

"Becker. I'm fine. Calm down. I'm fine." She assured him, placing her hands on his cheeks and losing herself in his hazel-eyes.

"What happened? Tell me. Please!" He replied imploringly, not taking any notice of her words.

"I'm fine! Really! Everything is fine." The young woman assured him again.

And finally, her words took in. The Captain started to get calmer. Still looking into her eyes and searching for fear or harm but not finding anything of them, he composed himself. The adrenalin decreased from his bloodstream and with a relieved sigh he collapsed onto her lap, burying his head into her belly and wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her as tight as he could.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, Becker. I'm so sorry." Jess apologised, bending over him, her hands stroke across his back, gently rubbing the muscles underneath.

Newt interrupted them. "Well, I'm off then. Getting you a coffee and probably something to sedate him." He smiled with pity at Jess before he walked off, feeling sorry for his Captain.

"You're really fine?" Becker questioned again as they were alone. His voice was muffled due to the fabric of her blouse he spoke into.

"Yes. Absolutely fine. I'm so sorry, Becker. I didn't thought at all. I just wanted a coffee and Caleb said that he wasn't allowed to leave me unless you would be here and I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." The young woman babbled her apology, feeling incredibly stupid and selfish for causing him so much trouble.

The man sighed loudly again before he straightened himself, getting up and taking seat right next to her chair. "Some day, you'll cause my death." He commented dryly. His tease failed as he saw her eyes widen in scare. He took her hands into his large ones to soothe her, kissing her fingertips and smiling warmly at her.

"So, is the team alright?" Becker changed the topic, trying to take her mind off of what he just had said.

"Yes." Jess replied and gave him a small smile. "They are on their way back. Everything went fine. No injuries, no damages." She informed him, knowing that he was very concerned about them.

"Good." He answered, searching in the back areas of his brain for other topics to keep up the small talk. It felt good to talk to her, especially with the feel of her small hands within his own, it was distracting from his worry and he needed that right now.

Jess raised her voice before he could speak any further, telling him what she wanted to the whole time. "Becker, I am completely safe here. Everything inside and around the ARC is safe. You don't have to be worried about me. And as much as I love Caleb's attendance I don't need someone to look over me."

"I know that the ARC is secure." The Captain replied, after all *he* built the security program. "But I want to be sure that you're safe as long as this creep is out there." He added, not able to hide his deep worry for her.

"I am safe!" Jess countered. "Becker you said it yourself the ARC is secure. So, please." Jess pleaded insisting.

"You want me to send Newt away?" He questioned, yet already knowing what she would answer.

"Yes! I haven't been alone for the past two days and I need a time on my own. I need a normal day, doing my normal work on the ADD." The young woman explained and added with a grin. "I can send you messages every fifteen minutes if you like but please, Becker, I need my free space."

Becker thought about her words. She was right. He couldn't act like an overprotective mother-hen, boxing her completely, only to soothe his worry. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, all right." He agreed, but added with his puppy-eyed look. "Do you want me to go now?" His hands still played with her fingers, waiting for her answer.

Jess grinned cheerfully. "You can stay until Caleb is back. But then I want you both to leave." She declared once again, feeling proud that she had talked him over.

The Captain smiled lovestoned. His heart lightened at her smile, sending butterflies through his stomach. A reaction the young, lively woman always caused inside of him.

He knew he had to trust the ability of his men, guarding the area. And he knew he could count on them. But what really made him agree was the fact that he knew the CCTV was ready to watch on his laptop so he still would have an eye on her - all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. ^^

Have a nice day!

:o)


	14. Crashing down

**A/N:** I rewrote this chapter because I found it too chronological (in the original I wrote) and here is the result. Do you know the story "How not to write Fanfictions" by lovingthis. This story is really helpful ^^ and absolutely hilarious.

Mentioning that. A big thank you to lovingthis for the beta-read AND happy birthday to you! :o)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jess sipped on her coffee, delightfully licking the foam off her lips and smiled, satisfied. After Newt had given her the cup Becker had stood up and left, dragging his confused looking Private with him, mumbling something about security stuff into the soldier's ear.<p>

She had her freedom back.

And now she was completely alone with the exception of some techs who came to their workplaces from time to time, but that was normal. Everything seemed to be back to normal. She couldn't hide the wide grin which was forming across her face at the thought.

She watched the ADD working, perusing files and mission reports of the past week and checking the collected data. She was back occupied. This was her work, her place to be. Here, she was in control and it felt good.

Suddenly all monitors flickered. The young brunet stopped what she was doing, placing her coffee aside and gazing at the screens, concerned about the strange event. She looked round them, thinking there might be a loose wire but she didn't found one. Turning her head around, she recognized that it wasn't limited to the monitors in front of her - all screens seemed to suddenly malfunction.

The flickering was replaced by white lines of code running across a black background and the FCO's eyes widened in shock, knowing what it meant.

"A virus!" She whispered in horror, immediately trying to find the source and to eliminate it, fearing the data in danger.

As the code was complete a video started in front of her main monitor. It showed Galant in head shot optic. He grinned greasily into the camera and Jess froze, her body torn. Her insides twisted and she didn't know what she wanted to do first: scream in fear or shake in disgust.

"Hello my dears." His sick voice sounded through the speakers. "Hello Jess, I know you're looking right at me." A gruesome smile appeared, spreading all over his face.

Jess shivered as he greeted her directly and she turned her eyes away from the man. The very thought of him filled her with nausea. She wanted to never see this creep again and now he was right in front of her, within her refuge, even though it only was on a screen.

"Your charming hero Captain Becker isn't a bit the man of honour, he wants to make you believe." His voice sounded scoffing with scorn.

The FCO made a cringe at hearing him mentioning Becker, not knowing what a sick game he was playing. She let her fingers run across her keyboard, tipping several commands and trying to stop the video.

"Do you want to see what a cruel monster he really is?" Galant questioned and started to grin evilly.

Jess searched frantically after the source of the code, trying to delete it, to make him stop. But it was too late. The movie started, showing Becker stepping to her, kneeling down and …

Finally, she found it and deleted the file with a slight sigh of relief. This video was erased, but instantly there was another movie starting, showing Galant repeating his words. Gasping for air, she quickly searched for the new source.

Suddenly, the file seemed to copy itself and spreading all over the screens. She looked around, seeing the face of this villain everywhere in the hub and seeing the moment of her and Becker in the room and what Galant had forced him to do.

"No! No!" Jess cried desperately, still searching after the source, trying to delete the new ones. She couldn't find them and started to panic. Tears ran across her cheeks as she realised she was completely out of control. She fell to the ground, covering her eyes with her hands, crying and sobbing.

The files kept on duplicating themselves and soon were everywhere around the ARC. The pictures were everywhere. And everything she wanted to forget so badly, she saw on the screens over and over again.

It was a nightmare - a never-ending nightmare crashing down on her.

Jess pressed her palms into the holes of her eyes as if this would help to erase the films from the monitors as well. The repetitive sound of Galant's nasty voice was mixed with fast footsteps, running into her direction.

Someone wrapped their arms around her, hugging her tight and covering her head in a protective manner. She didn't need to look up to know that her friends were finally there. "Make them stop! Make them stop!" Jess cried desperately before she turned silent in shock.

"Hush, Jess." Abby tried to calm her down before she watched her fiancé taking seat in the chair. "Connor do something, quick!" She pleaded, parking her own feelings and thoughts in the back of her mind. Jess needed her right now and she had to be strong for her friend, huddled up and shivering in her arms.

"I'm on it." Connor replied, his fingers ran across the keyboard, trying to locate the source. He was scared and startled at what he just had seen but nonetheless he kept on working.

Abby had been in the menagerie, playing with Rex as she had spotted the video starting on her laptop. At first she wanted to shut it, feeling a world's hate for that rotter on the screen, but something made her keep on watching.

And as she saw the pictures she gaped in horror, quickly covering her mouth with her hands to suppress a scream. Becker *was raping* Jess, at least it looked like he did. There was no sound but she could see Jess crying and being scared to death, and Becker over her, making very unmistakable movements. She knew Becker would never do such a thing to Jess but it looked like, on the screen.

Finally it all added up in her mind. Why they had behaved so oddly. Why he was that apathetic after they had found them and kept on apologising and saying it was his fault.

Being not able to stand the repetitive pictures any longer, Abby had darted out of the room, heading for Connor's lab where she found him watching the pictures in horror. He couldn't speak one single word as he saw her entering. What he saw had made him literally mute. Without a word he stood up and followed his fiancée out of the room and to the ADD, where they had found Jess, sitting on the ground completely distraught.

/-/

Becker sat in one of the labs where he wouldn't get distracted, using one of the computers which had more power for the search program he was running. His laptop right next to it showed the CCTV of Jess, busy at the ADD. He knew she needed her life back, her normal, with anomaly-incursion honeycombed life. And he knew she needed this back as soon as possible.

But this wouldn't be because the maniac was out there. So, he decided to make searchings about that man. He couldn't just sit and do nothing. Galant was still a serious threat for everyone and Becker had to find him as quickly as possible. The longer this maniac was hiding outside the smaller chance they had to catch him and to give him his right punishment. What Becker didn't know was that he would face his antagonist sooner than he preferred.

He started the search right after the trial, looking for what had happened after that day. After all there must have been a plausible reason that this man was anywhere but in jail. And it didn't last long until he found it. The delivery vehicle he was supposed to sit in was involved in an accident. To be more exact it was blown up and every person inside that car had burned alive. There were no survivors and officially Galant was recorded as deceased.

Becker pursed his lips in scorn as he read the lines. '_Just wait a little Galant. Soon your record will be right._' He thought and continued with his searching for any possible hiding places and reports of witnesses.

He typed some commands into it and the screen started to flicker. The Captain looked baffled, thinking he did something wrong. It wasn't the first time he caused a break down of a computer by accident but then he spotted the, regretfully, familiar face on the screen.

All his muscles tensed instantly. How did Galant enter the firewalls of the ARC? The system was perfectly safe thanks to Connor and Jess, so why did he get through with this film? And moreover, what was he planning?

The Captain folded his arms and chuckled hate-filled as he heard that wimp labelling *him* as beguiler. He gritted his teeth but remained calm, wishing they will find this man rather sooner than later.

And then it all came crashing down around his ears.

The scenes started to play and he saw himself hurting Jess. Sharp stitches went through his chest as he looked at her, visibly in pain and fear. The lump in his throat increased and an invisible hand choked his lungs, making it harder for him to breath. His finger darted forward, pressing the button at the monitor and turning the screen in all black. Still panting but calming down bit by bit he turned around.

And spotted the next screen showing his crime.

He darted forward turning this monitor off as well. Then he eyed the next one. Anger and desperation spread all over inside of him. He hurried to the monitor, shutting it off, before he stormed out of the room.

At a quick pace he walked down the corridor, not knowing where he was actually heading for. He just wanted to get away from the screens, get away from being remembered at what he did. As the first techs passed his way, he could see by the look in their faces that they saw the pictures, too. They backed off as he was at their level, whispering to each other while their faces showed expressions of disgust and hatred.

He couldn't blame them for it, he hated himself as well. Taking his eyes off of them, he turned his attention to the glass window of the lab behind and caught sight of another tech, standing in front of the monitor and watching the film in horror. Without saying any word, he stepped inside, clenching his hands. He shoved the young woman aside before he rammed his fist against the screen. A loud sound resonated as his knuckles met the material, bursting it into countless pieces.

Then he walked back out, heading for the next room, and let loose his rage.

/-/

Lester walked wrathfully towards the guard soldiers who stood penned up around some screens and gabbled fluttering. His suitcase in one hand, his coat hanging around his other arm, he was just coming back from a meeting with the minister.

"Has anyone the goodness to tell me, what the bloody hell is going on?" He questioned displeased, wondering about the strange behaviour of his staff.

The soldiers looked up, stunned, not daring to answer the question. Instead they pointed silently with their fingers at the screen and Lester stepped forward to look at the monitor.

The pictures he saw made him keel over. Mentally. He turned around, facing the soldiers with a straight yet annoyed expression on his face and barked. "I'm not paying you for sitting here and watching some sick videos. Back to work. You're here to guard the ARC."

The men cringed at his outburst and quickly retook their positions.

With a last cautionary huff into the direction of his employees he stomped off to the lift.

/-/

Jenkins and Donalds were just working out in the training room as Sam came running in.

"Guys, you don't belief what I just saw!" He declared appalled, still doubting his own eyes.

The 2IC turned around, replying nonchalant. "Try it."

"There are videos all over the screens of the ARC, showing Galant and then the Captain-" He paused, not daring to speak the word out. "well, him raping Miss Parker." He said in a tone of deep consternation.

Donalds raised his eyebrows in shock, but not for the fact about the Captain and Miss Parker he already knew, more about the fact that Galant managed to spread these pictures all around the ARC.

In a sense of foreboding he took over control, fearing the ARC, and all the people inside, in danger. "Sam, inform the other soldiers to keep the staff under control and alert the watchmen to look out. There is maybe an intruder. Everybody is on duty now." Turning his head back to the stunned and silent Aiden he added. "Jenkins, come with me, we need to find the Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehehe, so Galant is back on the lines. In the next chapter you're going to read how the others react to the videos. And what will happen after that.

By the way, finally, I do not forget to tell you that the story is shortly before its end. Sorry guys! There are only three chapters left with a biiiig show-down.

I hope you liked the chapter so far. Please review and let me know what you think.

Have a nice day.

:o)


	15. The monster I am

**A/N**:

A big thank you to lovingthis for the beta-read. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Connor's fingers scurried across the ADD's keyboard and he sweat in his hunt to find the files. He typed code into it, frantically searching for the virus but without success. The pictures were still visible all over the screens but at least they didn't hear the voice of this sick man anymore after Connor had turned off the speaker.<p>

"Why don't you stop these videos already?" Emily questioned impatiently. She couldn't understand that the scientist wasn't able to easily control such a man-made program.

Startled at her voice, Connor jumped in his seat. He was that occupied with his job that he didn't even hear her footsteps on the ground coming closer. Aghast he turned around, facing the Victorian lady, and defended himself. "I'm trying!"

Recognising the exasperation in his quavering voice, Emily realised that she did him wrong and smiled an apology. She laid her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly before she nodded slightly and turned her attention to Jess, taking place next to the silent woman and hugging her tight.

She had been sitting with Matt in his office, chatting easily and drinking tea as a bewildered lab assistant had run into the room and demanded they turned on the monitor, his face pale as if he had just seen a ghost. And after she watched the horrible pictures she bolted out of the room, running straight to her young friend, while Matt had turned into the opposite direction, looking for Becker.

Abby ran her hands across Jess' arm, just to let her feel that she still was beside her, even if she didn't hold her anymore. Exchanging a thankful and understanding nod, the blonde stood up and joined her fiancé, whose eyes were long focussed back on the monitors in front of him.

Abby knew him very well - too well. His mind and feelings were an open book to her. He loved Jess like a little sister and Becker was his best friend. Seeing these pictures must have torn his heart apart, not knowing what he should feel, who he should protect and support at first. And the inability of him to find these files must creep up on his nerves even more. His look was concentrated and a little grimly. For support and to let him feel that she was there for him as well, she ran her hands across his back, rubbing the knots on his neck before she questioned, her voice calm and low close to his ear. "Can't we shut the system down? I mean only all the computers. Would that help anything?"

Connor's head wheeled around and Abby had to step back a little to not stumble by the sudden movement. "Yeah! Abby, that's a great idea." He answered with cheers, entirely thankful for her hint. He hadn't thought about that at all. "I'll shut the whole system down. No power, means no films anymore." He clasped her cheeks, kissing her lightly and quickly on her lips before he turned his attention back to the ADD, entering the code for the shut-down.

Soon, the power was capped and all screens went black. The lights went off as well, an unpleasant side effect of having everything on the same power line but shortly after the emergency power started, lightening back all the rooms and corridors.

Connor typed another code into the computer, starting the main system again. He wouldn't bring the rest of the system back online before he hadn't found and erased the last bit of the virus.

/-/

The doors of the elevator jumped open and Lester stepped out. Eyeing Matt at the end of the hallway, he shouted. "Mr. Anderson! Come over here, please!" The pictures he had seen still terrorised his mind and he wanted explanations.

Matt stopped abruptly at the sound of his name and turned towards the direction of the voice. Spotting Lester he rolled his eyes, being lightly displeased with seeing his boss and getting called over to him. He wanted to find Becker and this was, in his opinion, a wasted time. But Lester was still his boss and he had to obey. Pressing a sigh through his pursed lips he spurted forward, stopping inches in front of the man.

"Sir?" The Irishman questioned short-spoken.

"Where is Captain Becker?" Lester asked businesslike, a slight undertone of worry resonated in his voice.

Matt shrugged his shoulders, making a poker face and stifling the need to answer with sarcasm, he replied. "Don't know yet. I was looking for him."

Lester was just about to say something as all lights went off. The two men looked startled at each other, letting their real feelings occupy their faces under the veil of the darkness, only for an instance, before they had themselves back under control.

"You have other plans now." Lester declared as the lights went on again, the unimpressive look back on his face. "I want to know, what the hell is going on." He gestured Anderson into the direction of his office. Being away for the last days had made him miss the complete incident.

Matt complied, thinking a short briefing of the Head of the ARC wouldn't be a bad idea before he continued his search for Becker, hoping that this man was either under the guard of his soldiers or hadn't seen the films yet. Somehow he had a feeling that the Captain wouldn't be able to keep his temper at those pictures.

Both men walked inside the glass box. Lester went directly to his shelf, taking the whisky out, while Matt closed the door and took seat on a chair.

"So, tell me." The older man demanded and filled two glasses up.

/-/

Donalds and Jenkins ran across the hallways, searching for Becker. They had looked in every room they passed, starting with the Captain's office, but he was nowhere to be found and both men were really worried. They quickened their paces as suddenly the lights went off. Cian reflexively grabbed Jenkins' arm and pulled him aside to prevent his Private to run into a trolley.

They stopped and exchanged baffled looks, despite none of them could actually see the other. But they could hear - clearly: chatter of a couple of people, shouting, and rumble and clatter of different materials. After the emergency power started and light flooded the corridor, the 2IC gestured his younger friend to follow him as he was looking for the cause of the noise. They rounded the corner and spotted a little crowd of techs, standing around the entrance of a room. Donalds jogged to them, having the feeling that they finally had found the Captain.

And he was right.

The people were watching Becker in fright and worry while he threw his fists against every monitor, ripping them from their moorings and bellowing in fury. The screens were long black but he hadn't realised it. Like a robot, equipped with a Duracell Ultra Power, he kept on shattering the furnishings inside.

"Jenkins, get these techs away from here." Donalds ordered and stepped inside the room, preparing to talk sense into his commander.

The Private nodded and did his best to shush the civilians away from the hotspot while he kept an eye and ear on his higher-ranked friends.

Cian stepped closer to Becker, but kept a safe distance. "Calm down, mate. Everything is fine." He assured in a soothing tone, motioning with his hands to underline his words.

Becker halted with throwing his fists against the establishment as he heard the familiar voice and turned around, facing his 2IC. As he saw the warmly smile across the other man's lips the anger dominated him again and he shouted back in desperation. "NOTHING is fine!"

Donalds sighed, his eyes fixed at the raged man. Less than 48 hour had passed and they were having the same talk already. Becker had said this all before and Cian knew what would follow, and what he would reply to his friend, again and again.

"I am a monster!" Becker shouted further. "I am a monster and everybody could see it!" The sheer amount of memories, which had rushed back inside his brain all at once as he watched the scenes, and the resultant feelings had overwhelmed him completely and were still controlling his sanity.

"You're not a monster." Donalds replied clearly and calm. "Galant had forced you to do it." He added matter of factly, despite he already knew that this wouldn't help at all to quieten him down.

"But that wasn't shown!" The Captain shouted again but stopped. His eyes searched across the floor as he took a couple of breaths to form the words he wanted to say. With a much calmer voice he added. "It was only shown the part when I - " Becker paused again. He didn't want to let the word pass his lips, because speaking it out loud would make him admit it, would make him have to face what he had done for real.

"When I-" He tried to start but stopped again, panting and looking around in the room while he collected the courage to keep on speaking. Turning his eyes back to his opponent, he finally ended. "- when I raped her." His voice was low and shaking as he said the words and instantly he clasped his hands above his face, trying to hide his shame and self-hatred that was occupy his mind back.

Cian shook his head and folded his arms. "I've told you before and I'm going to tell it to you again." He replied seriously. "You didn't rape her. When somebody rapes another person, they want to get power over the person, they want to get control over the person. You only did this to save her life, because Galant forced you to do it." He declared and waited shortly to let his words sink in, hoping that this time the Captain would understand. But knowing his commander for the better, he added. "And I'm feeling certain that Jess sees it the same way."

The mention of her name alone caused Becker to come to a rest, at least to get back control over his temper, knowing that she wouldn't like it at all when he was in a rage, on top of that destroying expensive computers. Rubbing his eyes, he took his hands off, looking again at his 2IC and friend. "But still that doesn't tied over the fact that technically I raped her." He countered and the mere thought at that made him feel the anger again. "And that makes me a monster. I'm nothing but a cruel monster." He added through gritted teeth.

Becker lowered his gaze. He couldn't stand the other's eyes staring at him anymore. He turned around, supporting himself on the remains of a destroyed monitor as he thought about his own words. He was a monster. The same cruel monster he had Galant downed as. And that made him the same as Galant, just like this creep had predicted after the court. His anger made way for the desperation and shame to occupy him as he admitted to himself that this man had won in the end.

"Cap, I don't think you're a monster." Piped up the voice of Jenkins, who was stepped beside his LCpl after he successfully freed the corridor. "I would never look up to monsters and I still look up to you." He replied reliantly. Pushing his chest to assume taller than he actually was and crossing his arms, looking deadly serious about that, he added. "And everyone seeing theses pictures and knowing you would agree to it, I'm sure."

"BECKER!" Their stirring moment was abruptly interrupted by the shout of Newt, who came ran into the room. He had been on one of his security walks when he had seen the video. The small man was shocked, rage and hate coursing through his body. He had been searching, protecting the ARC from the bastard who had attacked Jess but he had been there all along. He had been right in front of him, right beside her. He had watched the bastard kiss her that morning. One need consumed him. He had to find Becker. Find him and make him hurt. He had questioned everyone he could about Becker's whereabouts before he finally stumbled upon some techs who provided an answer.

Fully taken by surprise, the soldiers turned around, missing the split second when Newt shot past them and, with his clenched hands, rammed his fist into the Captain's face with all force possible.

Becker fell to the ground, landing with a loud thud on his back. The Private jumped onto him, keeping on with ramming his fists inside the other man's face while he shouted angrily. "How could you do that to her? She trusted you! Don't you love her? How dare you? And then pretending as if you did nothing! You bastard. You fucking bastard. How fucking dare you? " Newt's words became a jumbled babble of inane ramblings as he lost what little control he had left.

Donalds rushed forward, trying to grab Caleb to drag him off his commander but Becker objected.

"Don't you dare to touch him." He ordered sharply, finding sick pleasure from the rage and hatred the young man had for him. It could have been easy for him to push his Private off but he didn't want to. He wanted Newt punching at him, throwing his fists in his upper body and head. He wanted to feel the pain, the penance, the hurt he deserved. Newt was right to beat him. Newt was better than he was. Becker only held his arms above his heads to lighten the blows, to make more, to deny himself the sweet release of unconsciousness.

Cian straightened himself, gritting his teeth, and stepped back. He hated the self-destructive behaviour his commander had shown since the incident. And he was tired of his guilt-complex and his stubbornness about blame. Knowing that there was only one person who would have success in talking finally sense into that man, he turned around to Jenkins, whispering into his ear. "Go, bring Jess here, quick."

The Private nodded once and ran off.

/-/

Jenkins headed right to the ADD, knowing that this was the place Jess would be most likely. And he was right. The young woman sat on the ground, surrounded by Abby and Emily, while Connor pored over the monitors.

He stepped directly to the brunet. Ignoring the other persons around, he knelt down in front of her and said concerned. "Miss Parker, would you please come with me?"

"What's wrong?" The young woman questioned baffled, looking up at him with wide, startled and puffy eyes.

"It's about the Captain." He replied. Although he tried to sound nonchalant, everybody could hear the worry in his voice.

Jess jumped to her feet. How could she forget him? How could she have failed to spare a thought towards Becker? Surely he had seen the pictures as well and she knew what pain it would cause inside of him. Her poor Becker!

Without a word she ran out of the hub. Jenkins followed her to show her the direction. She ran so fast that he was struggling to keep up with her and a big question mark formed itself inside the Private's brain. _'How could a woman in high heels run that fast?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How will Jess react when she finds Newt beating up Becker and what will happen after that? This, you can read in the next chapter.

I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know. ^^

Have a nice day!

:o)


	16. Forgive me

**A/N: **Hey you all. I know, I know, it's not Tuesday yet, but because of a misunderstanding I promised SLP to upload the next chapter after she reviewed the missing chapters and here we go. ^^

We're almost over now. Means that that is the second last chapter. I hope you're not disappointed now.

Well, Jess is on her way to rescue Becker again and to ram some sanity into his head again.

A big thank you to lovingthis for the beta-read. You are fantastic!

And, because SAndyLee Potts reviewed all the missing chapters and got me uploaded earlier I wanna dedicate that chapter to her. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"STOP IT!" Jess shouted as she entered the room, spotting Becker lying on the ground, the left-overs of his self-protection long gone. His arms hung loose to his sides, giving way for Newt to ram punch after punch into his face while the smaller man held him in position by his collar. The strokes were less powerful due to his own exhaustion but that didn't keep him from carry on. He wanted to cause as much damage as possible to the man he once respected.<p>

Startled by her sudden appearance, Caleb stopped in his movements. His arms frozen in their respective positions, ready for producing the next hit at any time. He turned his head, looking completely baffled at the exasperated woman.

Becker was panting heavily with exhaustion. Knowing no more blows would land on him, he let his head drop back to the ground and allowed himself to relax. The pain of his injuries and tensed muscles came down on him like a swarm of thousands of needles, running through his body and nettling every nerve.

"What's got into you?" Jess questioned horrified. She was appalled and shocked at Caleb's brutality towards her Becker.

"What's got into me?" Newt repeated the question, completely gobsmacked. Thinking to have the right on his side, he couldn't understand why Jess was rebuking him. After all, he wasn't the bad guy, it was Becker who hurt her and _he_ was being told off? All he wanted to do was protect her, to hurt the bastard who had cruelly attacked her, why was she upset with _him_?

The young woman looked into her friends widely open eyes. Almost reading his questions from his face she replied in a lower yet demanding tone. "He didn't do anything wrong so stop beating him."

The Private was aghast at what he just heard. "He didn't do anything wrong?" Newt repeated her again, his voice a little higher than normal. "Jess, he raped you!" He shouted angrily, using his arms to make his point.

"No, he didn't!" The woman shouted back, denying it to the fullest. She was bewildered how Caleb could even think of that in the slightest. "He saved my life." She added in a much louder tone than needed, crossing her arms.

"What?" Newt didn't want to believe his ears. "He didn't save your life! He hurt you in the cruellest way possible and still you're defending him? Are you serious?" Her words shocked him. How could she still side with this man? Was she off her hinges?

"Galant forced him to do it or I would have died. He only did it to save my life." Jess explained in a still furious tone, wishing her friend would understand. After all it was Becker they were talking about. The man who would never, could never, harm any soul in the world - unless they were his enemies. And Jess wasn't his enemy. She was his girlfriend. He had protected her. He had only protected her. Why couldn't Caleb see that?

The Private widened his eyes even more. It wasn't only that she defended Becker, she also justified his doing. Newt liked Jess, more than just a friend, but she loved Becker and he had accepted that. But now after he had seen what the Captain, _his_ Captain, was able to do to her, he really couldn't understand why she still stuck by him.

"I would never have done this to you!" Caleb pointed out with wholehearted conviction. He was disappointed and hurt that she was angry at him instead of Becker.

Jess was speechless for a second, taking his words for real she questioned seriously."So you would have let me die?" She really wanted to know the answer. After all, there was no other choice, Becker tried everything to get out of this room but he couldn't. _It_ was the _only_ way to rescue her.

Her question floored Newt. He wanted to answer her, but his mind was blank. He didn't know it. He really didn't know it. He couldn't even imagine to hurt a woman in that way even if her life was depending on it.

Jess could easily read the Private's thoughts, they were visible all over his face and it made her angry. She was angry, disappointed and frustrated that Newt could blame Becker so easily for something he did nonvoluntarily. For something that burdened the Captain' heart so heavily. For something he blamed himself so badly for. He had sacrificed himself - his whole soul - for her, to keep her alive.

Shaking her head in slight disappointment she fixed her eyes on her friend. "Now get off him!" The young woman ordered breaking the silence, her bitter spoken words resounding through the room.

Without a word Caleb stood up, taking a couple of steps back. The action allowed her to rush to Becker and she knelt at his side before helping him up. Downcast, Newt joined Donalds and Jenkins, who had been stood against the wall the whole time, silently watching and monitoring the row while making sure that they were undisturbed.

/-/

"You are stupid, you know that?" Jess reprimanded Becker, who sat on a bench in front of her, holding still while she was doctoring him. His nose was bleeding, a wide cut under his left eye, his lower lip pitched, bruises all over his face and his whole body aching. His Private did really a good job. If it weren't for the awkward situation which had brought on Newt's attack, Becker would have grinned from ear to ear, proud of the soldier for his solid stroke.

Without giving him time to answer Jess questioned, frustrated. "Why didn't you defend yourself?" She paused in her care, waiting for his answer.

Becker took a deep breath before he explained. "Because Newt was right." Seeing her startled eyes, he added. "I did rape you." The words were steady and calm. They fell from his tongue, almost easily, as he had finally accepted the fullness of his actions.

"You didn't rape me!" She countered and continued with the treatment of his wounds, being angry that he too had started to name it as that.

"I did -" He wanted to repeat it but Jess cut him off.

"No!" She hissed. "You didn't! So stop saying that!" She exhorted, raging inside, and pressed the pad with more force than necessary into his cut.

The Captain flinched and his face twisted in pain as the alcohol got in contact with the raw flesh under his eye.

Jess quickly took the little cotton ball off, realising that she just hurt him. "Sorry." She apologised sincerely. The little fright let her anger disappear almost completely.

The soldier shook his head. "No, it's fine." He assured and took both her hands in his. Looking right into her eyes, he stated. "I'm sorry, Jess. I really am."

"You don't have to." The young woman denied with warmth in her voice.

"Yes, Jess. I do have to." Becker contradicted. "I hurt you." He paused briefly, taking a deep breath then fixed Jess with a gaze of such intensity she found it hard to keep the eye-contact. "It was my fault and I hate myself for what I did to you. The only reason why I haven't already blown my brains out is the fact that Galant is still out there and I have to make sure that he will never come near you again."

A lump formed in Jess' throat, horror gripping her at the honesty in his tone. "Don't you dare to ever leave me, Captain Becker." She warned him insistently. "And I don't want to hear that from you ever again. Is that clear?" She demanded furious, raising her voice at the last word. The sheer thought of losing him made her heart stop. It was only a week. She had him for only a week as her Becker, her boyfriend, and they hadn't even had the time to enjoy their togetherness. Nothing in this world could make her let go of Becker again, now that she finally had him.

Becker saw her hurt eyes staring at him and instantly he felt sorry for what he said. He moved his hands around her waist, pulling her gently against himself and resting his head onto her belly. Snuggling his face into the fabric that enveloped her body, as he tightened the grip around her. There was no way he would ever leave her side, neither in lifetime nor in death.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'm sorry for having done this to you." He apologised, meaning every word of it. He tightened the hug a little more to feel her soft, warm skin underneath.

"Shush, it wasn't your fault." She assured him. Her heart felt heavy and sad, seeing him suffering so much because of that. Her fingers danced across his back and shoulders, caressing the muscles before they found their way to his hair, fondling his scalp and playing with some single strands. It gave him the shivers as she tickled him with her fingertips, slightly ghosting across the sensitive skin right under his hairline at the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Becker apologised again, burying his face deeper into her belly. He relished every single touch of her while his hands stroked up and down her lower back.

"I don't need to forgive you." Jess replied softly and a faint smile danced across her lips, feeling his entire love for her in his words and hug. "You did nothing wrong." She explained and bent down to kiss him gently on his head. Her arms embraced protectively his upper body, still feeling the worry of loosing him inside of her.

"I'm sorry, Jess." He kept on apologising, digging his fingers mildly into her back to press her firmer against himself.

There they were again!

These three little words. The words she hated secretly and wished to hear them never more.

"Please, Becker stop saying that." Jess rose her voice, pulling her arms off of him. She stepped back, pursing her lips to get her anger under control.

The abrupt loss of her contact made the Captain startle. He looked up to her, perplexed. He didn't know what he had done wrong so suddenly. "I'm sorry."

"Stop that!" She hissed, folding her arms in front of her chest and increasing the distance between them. Tears flooded her eyes and she turned her head to avoid his gaze, not wanting to let him see them. She wanted to be strong, Becker needed her and she couldn't stand here and make a scene in front of him, out of the blue.

Becker didn't dare to say a word. All he could do was sitting and looking up with wide worried eyes at the woman he loved.

"They remind me of it." Jess clarified, breaking the awkward silence that had come down between them. "So, please don't say these words." She continued to speak, her eyes fixed to the opposite wall, her voice trembling, skipping some words into a whisper. "I don't want to hear them anymore, I just want to forget." She paused again, wiping her tears off of her eyes."I just want to forget this day, forget what happened, forget-" she stopped abruptly, not able to speak any further.

"That I raped you." Becker completed, heavy-hearted. He was overwhelmed by her true words. The whole time he saw her being so strong, handling what happened so easily that he didn't had thought in the slightest that she was still suffering; that her lively, optimistically and light-hearted behaviour was only a mask to hide her pain. He mentally slapped himself that he didn't see behind her pretence whereas she could read him to the fullest, always knowing his true feelings and giving him security.

Jess closed her eyes. Some tears ran across her cheeks as she silently shook her head in protest. "You saved my life." She answered back, swallowing. "And I'm glad you did it because I didn't want to die." The thoughts at it breached the dam and she started sobbing. She pressed her hands onto her face, trying to silence the sounds and to hide her tears, but it only caused her cry to become louder and more desperate.

Becker jumped to his feet. Seeing her so hurt and hearing her cries broke his heart into pieces. "Jess. Come to me." He pleaded softly and stepped with slow paces towards her. His stretched arms reached hers and he gently pulled her into his embrace.

His strong arms around her calmed her down, like they always did. With her head cuddled deep into his chest, she repeated. "You saved my life. Galant forced you to hurt me." Knowing for true she added. "You would never hurt me willingly. You- you saved me and no one else would have. I really, really, didn't want to die Becker. You saved me. You did this all for me. You did it for me."

"But still I did hurt you." He countered low-voiced, tightening his arms around her and resting his chin onto her head. His heart pounded heavily inside his chest, aching at his confession. "And I understand if you hate me for that." He remarked but imploringly hoped for the opposite.

Jess pushed her upper body out of his hug, her teary eyes looking shocked at him. "I don't hate you!" She protested in strongest terms, appalled that he spent even one thought at that. "I love you." She corrected insistently. She really loved him, from the depths of her heart and nothing in the world could ever change her feelings.

"And although it hurt so much, I would never say that you forced me." Jess declared, snuggling back into his chest. "I wanted to sleep with you either. It's just, I didn't want that -" She halted, trying to get the words out of her mouth. "I didn't-" She tried again but couldn't say it. The words just didn't want to pass her lips.

"You didn't want our first time to be like that." Becker completed, thinking that this was it what she wanted to say.

Jess sighed. She collected all courage she could find and replied. "No. I … I mean." She paused, taking another breath to finally speak out what she really intended. "I mean, I didn't want _my_ first time to be like that."

Becker was shocked. He held her at arm's length and stared with wide eyes at her. '_Oh my god. What have I done? What have I done?_' He instantly felt another barrage of shame and guilt descend on him.

His startled eyes looking at her made Jess feel ashamed and she quickly lowered her gaze. "Don't look at me like that." She whispered embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He replied, regretting to the fullest that he, unknowingly, had ruined her first time. It should have been something special she had loved to remember. She deserved it to be special and now he just became aware that he took that from her, that he destroyed it forever.

"Stop saying these words!" The FCO bid insistent.

Becker took her back into his hug, apologising. "I'm -" He stopped at realising that he was about to say it again. "Damn!"

'Sorry' was such an easy word to say and not being able to use it was so difficult, nearly impossible for him.

Jess chuckled in his chest. After the talk she felt much more relieved and his embraces felt so good. His large, strong arms around her seemed to erase all worry and hurt. She sighed, snuggling up to him firmly, and smiled happily.

"Jess?" The Captain questioned, waiting for her attention.

"Mh?" She replied. Her eyes were closed but she was listening carefully to him.

"That doesn't count as your first time. And if you still want me. I'll make it as beautiful as you ever could imagine, I'll promise." Becker stated confident.

Jess nodded affirming, a wide pleased smile on her lips.

After a couple of minutes the Captain questioned again, holding her tightly. "Jess?"

"Yep?" She answered, looking up to him.

"I love you, you know?" He replied and his deep hazel eyes looked dearly at her.

"I know." Jess answered. She stretched her hands, reaching for his cheeks, and pulled him gently towards her until their lips met and merged in a long affectionated kiss.

/-/

Jess and Becker were still in the locker room. He sat on the bench with her on his lap, tightly embraced, as a throat clearing jolted them out of their intimate moment.

Startled, both looked up, staring right into the leader's blue eyes. Their faces nestled against each other, refusing to bring even the slightest gap between their skins.

"Lester wants to see you." Matt proclaimed with an inexpressively voice. As his mates didn't show any attempts to stand up, he added. "Now."

Becker turned his head, looking into Jess' lovely blue eyes and sighed. Right now, he wanted everything but going to Lester.

Jess knew that Becker would follow the order but she didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here, cuddled up against her love for the rest of her life. Baulking, she buried her head into Becker's neck, tightening her grip around him. But it didn't help. The Captain stood up and sent her onto her feet. His upper body bent, he tried to get free from her embrace but the little woman refused to let go, tightening the grip again instead and leaving him less room to breath.

"Jess." Becker called her to order, although he really could understand her, they had no choice. It was their job, their duty.

And finally, the young stubborn woman gave in. With a last demand of a kiss, promptly fulfilled by the duteous soldier, she let loose. Turning around, she faced Matt with a big cheeky grin.

The Irishman folded his arms, replying her gesture with a smirk on his lips and a cheerful shaking of his head. "You coming now?"

Jess nodded, grabbed Becker's hand and dragged him with her past Matt.

Becker had his eyes fixed at the other man, watching him concerned as he stopped in front of him. He feared his reaction, not knowing the other man's opinion of him after everything came to light.

Matt noticed the Captain's worried look. He nodded encouragingly, making him understand that, although he didn't know the entire truth, he didn't believe his friend would be capable of willfully harming Jess and therefore didn't judge him.

Becker smiled relieved and replied the nod before he let Jess drag him further to Lester's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, the next chapter will include the big showdown and therefore will be a little (ok much) longer.

I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. ^^

Have a nice day!

:o)


	17. As hell broke loose

**A/N: ** Hey, my lovely readers. Welcome to the last chapter of the second story. It's really long and I hope you have fun reading it.

A really big thank you to lovingthis for the beta-read. I want to dedicate this chapter to you. For your support and help through the whole story. 45,000 virtual cookies to you for reading every word at least twice and for doing your job perfectly. :o)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lester stood at the shelf in the back of his room. He turned around as he heard foot steps enter, ogling the two persons holding hands in front of him with a sceptical look. "Have a seat." He offered nonchalant, gesturing with his hand to sit.<p>

Jess smiled nervously at her boss and took the right chair, placing herself down and crossing her legs.

Becker would have preferred to stand, as close to the door as possible, but the young Field Co-ordinator literally dragged him to the chair next to her. Her petite fingers were tightly enclosed with his large hand and it was the only thing which soothed Becker a little while he watched the man in front of him like a hawk, but with a huge inner nervousness like he was standing in front of his slaughterer. His muscles were tensed, ready to react at any movement of the older bureaucrat. He didn't know what would come now and his soldier-mode was on red alert.

"Well..." Lester started, pulling the l, and remained in a long pause, his eyes switched from the brunet to the entangled hands to the dark haired man and aback. As the silence became awkward he questioned with a cheerful voice. "Anybody a drink?" Not waiting for their answers he turned around, grabbing three new glasses, and poured the whisky.

Becker and Jess exchanged baffled looks, mixed with a slight feeling of fright, before they turned their attention back to Lester, watching him sinking back into his chair.

The Head of the ARC held his drink in his right hand, playfully spinning it around a couple of times while he gazed at the Field Co-ordinator and the Head of Security. Turning his attention back to the drink in his hand he emptied his glass in one go.

"Well." Lester began again and finally he managed to append another sentence within short time. "Miss Parker, how are you doing?" He questioned, his eyes fixed at her.

"Fine." Jess answered concisely, a smile playing across her lips, covering up her inner nervousness. She was asking herself what her boss was aiming at. He was a man who never kept his opinion to himself and he probably had seen the video, so why all the hem and haw? Why didn't he just say it out loud?

As if Lester had heard her thoughts, he said it point-black. "I did see the video." He quoted in a concerned voice, watching his employees wincing in their chairs.

Jess' cheeks became a dark shade of pink as his declaration eliminated every little rest of her doubt and she held her breath, tensely biting her lower lip. She could barely stand the endless minutes before she knew what would come next.

Becker froze and dug his fingers into his knee until the knuckles started to turn white. He knew what would come now. First, Lester would yell the hell at him, then the rest would follow: sacking, criminal complaint, conviction and then rot in jail.

"I just want you to know," Lester started his speech and gained the young persons' attention in an instant, "that I am eagerly interested in catching this little wimp what-was-his-name and in giving him the right ARC-style punishment as soon as possible. Are you two focused on that or are there any questions you want to get cleared before going back to work?" He asked and look at the two with a curious smile playing on his lips.

Becker raised his eyebrow till shortly under the hair line. He was taken by complete surprise and it took his whole effort to keep a straight face and not let his jaw drop to the ground."I'm not arrested?" He asked, being completely gobsmacked that he would get off so cheaply.

"At first", the bureaucrat began to speak, his expression back to a frown, "I really wanted to send you right to hell after I saw what you did. But then Mr. Anderson told me that Galant abducted our Miss Parker and that you tried to rescue her. And we kind of imagined ourselves how that story went." Lester paused shortly, looking at an invisible point in the middle of his desk before he turned his attention back to the man in front of him. Putting back on the smile on his lips he continued. "And obviously, Miss Parker has no problem with you sitting beside her." Lester pointed at Jess. As he turned his head, his eyes rested for a moment again on their entangled hands before he fixed his attention back to the soldier and added with a bored sounding voice. "Besides the paperwork would be hell and hiring a new captain would be an awful procedure. After all, capable special soldiers who can bear with dinosaurs and run the security of a secret government agency do not grow on trees." He ended and clapped his hands on the table.

"Does that mean I'm still the Head of Security?" Becker questioned sceptical, still doubting his luck.

"Of course you are!" Lester snapped, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Or do you see another high qualified army captain standing beside you?" He asked sarcastically. "I have neither the time nor the money and absolutely not the intention to replace you. So if this is all you have to say then chop chop, back to work." He shooed them with his hand and the couple scurried out of the room.

Finally, the boss was on his own. He sighed loudly, then grabbed the untouched glasses in front of him. Thanking heaven for the precious liquid inside, which would calm his head, he emptied one after the other.

/-/

Becker and Jess' minds were full of joy that actually nobody had been fired or arrested, particularly that Becker wasn't fired or arrested. The young woman went straight to the hub, knowing that their friends would wait for them and would want to hear the good news.

And she was right.

As the pair walked towards the ADD they saw the others standing beside the large device.

Matt stood close to Abby, holding Emily firm in front of his body, his hands clasped around her waist and their fingers entangled. Called by his fiancée, Connor stood up from his seat, placing himself next to Abby. They smiled as they watched the soldier and his girl coming closer.

As the couple stopped in front of them, Emily extracted herself from the embrace and hugged Becker lightly, smiling brightly at him, saying that she was glad he was still with them, before she went back to the secure arms around her.

Matt only nodded again, the men understood each other, no words needed to be said.

Abby fell around the Captain's neck, hugging him tightly. Becker was surprised at her embrace and had to steady himself to not fall backwards. His hand patted the zoologist's back lightly, his other one still was wrapped around the FCO's fingers as if she was his life-line. He didn't want to let go of her hand, he needed the contact with her, at least with her hand when he couldn't hold her completely.

"Jess kind of told us what really happened. I mean, that she would have died if you hadn't." With a light nod Abby ended her sentence, not wanting to add unnecessary words that could destroy the almost normal atmosphere. True to be said, all they had get out of the young Field Co-ordinator were the two sentences 'Galant had forced him to.' and 'I would have died if he hadn't.' But they didn't need any more information to gather what had really happened.

Abby still was affected by everything of day, and her emotions were reflected on her face. Before her feelings could win the upper hand and press tears out of her eyes, she reached up to Becker and hugged him again. "I'm so sorry for you." She said to him, turning her head to Jess, she added. "For you both."

Jess smiled reassuringly and Becker nodded his understanding. He was relieved that none of his friends blamed him for what he did.

Connor had his arms folded across his chest but he was smiling too. He was glad that he didn't have to decide between two of his closest friends, choosing who deserved his support more and also that the whole incident, as terrible as it had been, seemed only to have brought them closer.

"Did you have erased all the files already?" Jess questioned Connor, bringing all out of the silence that had been come up between them.

"No, not yet. There are still some areas my program hasn't searched." The scientist replied, his mind back occupied with his task.

The FCO nodded and placed herself in her red chair. She wanted to spin around but was abruptly stopped. She looked back and notices that she still held Becker's hand. Flushing slightly, she planted a kiss on the back of it and let go. "I need to work." She justified her doing and the Captain started to chuckle.

"It's OK. You don't have to defend yourself for letting go of my hand." He countered, smiling at her, and kissed her on the head. "I have work to do too." He added, smirking.

"Security stuff?" The little woman teased.

"Yep. And this time, it really is true." The soldier countered. He bent down, kissing her on the lips and grabbing after his earpiece. "Call me, when you need me."

"I'll do." Jess replied, smiling from cheek to cheek before she turned around.

Becker watched as his girl and the scientist huddled together, poring over the ADD in search for the rest of the files. He smiled one last time at her before he turned around and went out of the room.

"Wait up! I'm going in the same direction." He heard Matt calling after him and stopped at the entrance, turning to see the Irishman give Emily a good-bye kiss and walk over to him.

Both men walked in silence. It was a familiar silence. With both being no man of much words they only talked when they disagreed with something. Not to talk meant they were at one and it was a relief to know that.

"You know, Becker," Matt began to speak as they reached a turn where they parted ways. "I still trust you." He remarked and looked straight into the other man's surprised eyes. "With my life." He added truthfully.

Becker knew what this meant and his heart lightened up. "Thanks mate." He replied and smiled with relief.

Both men nodded their heads, making visible their deep respect for the other person before they went into different directions.

/-/

"Captain?"

Becker heard someone call out to him as he stood in the armoury, packing EMD's out, checking them and making them ready for their use. "Yes, Private." He replied and turned around, making it clear to the soldier he could continue.

"I just wanted to inform you that all not required staff members have left the ARC now, including the boss." The soldier told him, his voice free of emotions. "The guards reported the area as secure, still no enemy contact." The man paused shortly before he continued. "And Lance Corporal Donalds says to tell you that the entire soldier crew is behind you." He added with a faint sound of disagreement.

"So, the entire crew means all except you, Newt?" The Captain questioned, looking straight at the soldier. He didn't feel anything ill intent for him. He still was proud of the young man. Proud that he, a man of military training, would go against even his own Captain, to protect Jess.

"Well.. um." Newt started, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath he answered. "Well, Donalds send me to you to make my apology."

"You don't have to apologise Newt." Becker countered calm. "Not if you don't want to."

"I want to. Kind of. At least for punching you, but … but ... " Newt stopped again, not knowing how to continue. He had never thought that it would come to the day where he wouldn't be able to form the right words.

"It kind of feels not right for you to apologise." Becker suggest, knowing what his Private must feel. They were the exact feelings that reflected in himself and so, although there were no names to describe them, he understood the intent behind them.

"Yes." The little man replied with a nod.

"Because it feels like if you apologise to me for defending Jess then you're betraying her." The Captain continued his suggestion.

"Yes." Newt answered again, surprised at how exactly his commander knew what he felt.

"And still you think that you have to apologise because you know that I didn't do it wilfully." Becker continued, watching his man's reaction attentively.

"Yes." The Private answered again, avoiding to look his Captain in the eyes.

"Newt, it's OK." Becker assured him, a slight smile playing on his lips. "I'm not angry at you for punching me. I know that you only wanted to protect Jess. That you did it for her. I wouldn't have expect anything less from you." He watched the young man's head bending down, gazing ashamed at the ground, as he continued. "I'm proud of you Private, for defending her. I know I can count on you every time. That I can entrust you her life. I know that you would do anything for her."

"I don't deserve your trust." Newt disagreed. He took a deep breath and went on speaking. "The question Jess asked me. I thought about it. And I know I would never … I mean I could never -."

Becker cut him off. "Caleb. Believe me. I don't think any worse of you because you say you could never do that to her even if it would be to save her life." He replied warmly to his lower ranked friend, feeling the sorrow creeping up on him again as he added. "Because I would have said the same thing. When you're there and you have a choice to make, it's no longer a mind exercise, it's different, a totally different situation. I'm not reproaching you." He looked at Newt as he ended, shaking his head. "Never."

Newt sighed loudly, his eyes still fixed to the ground, his hands buried in his trouser pockets. With that gesture he looked even younger than he was.

"Actually I have to apologise to you." Becker continued and his words made his Private snapping out of his thoughts and looking puzzled up. "I should have told you the truth right from the start. I'm sorry that I didn't and I hope you can forgive me for that."

Newt's eyes became gloomy and he lowered his head again. "I'm sorry Captain but I don't think I can ever forgive you. I know I should but still I can't."

"That's alright." The Captain replied, agreeing with him. "I know what you feel for her. I know that you love her, too. And the fact that she still chose me over you, I know that must have really hurt your feelings."

"Since when do you know so much about feelings?" Caleb questioned, completely stunned about his boss' 180 degree change of behaviour.

"Since I had a great teacher." He countered, smirking and winking at his Private. "Maybe you can forgive me one day." He added with a hurt voice.

"Yeah, maybe." Newt replied silent.

Their talk was abruptly disturbed as the red light went on and a deafening shrill alarm resounded through the building.

Instantly, Becker put a finger on his earpiece, speaking with calm yet concerned voice. "Jess, what have we got?"

"_Anomaly incursion." _It sounded right into his ear.

"Where?" He questioned attentive, sparing with words.

"_Inside the ARC."_ The young FCO answered, the worry sounding through her voice.

"I'm on my way." He replied.

With a quick nod to his Private, both grabbed as much EMD's as they could carry and ran out of the room, heading for the direction Jess was telling them over the comms.

/-/

The two computer geniuses had finally found and erased all leftover files and the system had just got back online as the anomaly alert went off. Red circles appeared onto the main monitor, searching for the incursion and defining the location.

The Field Co-ordinator gasped as she got sight of where the anomaly was. Connor, sitting next to her, commented the sight with a surprised "Shit!"

Her attempt to response was cut off as she heard Becker's voice sounding into her ear.

_'Jess, what have we got?_' He questioned fully concentrated.

"Anomaly incursion." The young woman repeated, not able to hide her worry. Back into her field co-ordinator mode she scurried across the keyboard, tipping on the buttons and searching through the CCTV.

'_Where?_' She heard Becker asking concisely.

"Inside the ARC." Jess replied concerned and switched through the footage. Finally finding the shining portal, she added. "It's in the lower areas, two floors under the menagerie, in the last room of the left corridor and hurry Becker, it's a future predator coming through."

'_I'm on my way._' She heard his answer and instantly felt sheer worry for him. Suppressing the need to cat-call a 'be careful', she silently prayed that everything would going to be fine.

"A second one." The FCO noted, her eyes stuck to the screens in fear.

The scientist looked concerned at the monitor. He felt a huge worry creeping up on his spine and a whisper escaped his mouth. "Abby is in the menagerie."

"She'll be fine -" Jess returned but stopped in mid sentence. Something was increasingly alarming and finally she called back into her mind what it was.

Everything was quite!

No humming of a scanner running through all areas. No cracking of shutting down doors. No artificial voice sounding through the speaker, telling that the lock down was initiated.

And that was definitely wrong!

"Connor, why is there no lock down?" Jess questioned her companion who stared back at her, as scared and clueless as she was.

"Maybe the system isn't fully back on." He tried to suggest.

The woman shook her head. "No, everything is working. I double checked it. I'm going to shut the building manually." She decided, not wasting any time, and started her work, informing the staff and trying to lock the doors.

Becoming aware that no lock down meant that the evil creatures could walk freely through all corridors, Connor jumped up from his seat, grabbing a small emergency EMD from under the table, which had been placed there by the Captain for Jess' protection. He was about to run out of the hub and to his fiancée as the FCO called him back.

"Connor. Something's blocking the system." She remarked, her eyes fixed to a layout plan of one of the floors with some lines blinking in bright red.

He turned around, full of worry for the safety of his love he commented. "But Abby."

"I've already informed her. She and Emily have locked the menagerie from the inside. They are safe don't worry. But none of the other people are. I need to find out what has blocked the system and remove it. It seems it's somewhere in the steerages of the floor above us." She told him and was about to stand up from her chair.

"I'll go." He replied determined. "Stay here. I'll find it and then you can shut the doors."

Jess nodded and copied the exact location on a pda, handing it over to him. With a last nod he ran out of the room.

"Becker, something is blocking the shut down. Be careful. The predators can get everywhere." The brunet warned him through the comms as she turned her attention back to the monitors in front of her, catching the sight of her boyfriend and Newt grabbing a soldier and getting themselves to safety.

/-/

"I copied that. Jess get out of the hub and lock yourself in a safe room!" The Captain ordered, his finger pressed to his earpiece, as he looked out of the door he was stood behind. He wanted her to do what he said yet he already knew that the young lady wouldn't listen to him.

'_I can't. Something is blocking the shut down. I need to do it manually as soon as Connor can find and remove what is blocking the lines._'

Hearing the predicted words the Captain rolled his eyes, swearing under his breath that she hadn't obeyed his order. Trying it a second time he turned his head towards the camera, knowing that she would watch him. He fixed a serious expression on his face and bawled into the comms. "Get out of there! Now! That's an order!"

He could almost hear her cringe in her chair and silently regretted for shouting at her, but he wanted her to be safe, and he knew a friendly plea would have no affect at all.

'_I'm sorry. No._' She responded with a slightly shaking tone and the Captain cursed under his breath again.

Flipping through the comms he got his Private on the line. "Jenkins, where are you right now?"

'_On my way to you._' The soldier answered.

"You have other plans now! I want you to run straight to the ADD. Jess is still there and refuses to leave. I want you to protect her!" Becker ordered, knowing about the soldier's will to do so.

'_Alright, Captain._' Jenkins replied his understanding.

"Don't let anything come near her." The man reminded him, full of worry for Jess.

'_Don't worry, Captain. I'll protect her with my life._' Aiden assured him.

Becker kept watching the corridor outside with attention, while half of his mind was in the hub with Jess. Seeing no creature in the area he allowed himself to turn his eyes to Newt, who knelt in the back of the room, bending over a soldier and taking care of his wounds.

A second soldier who had the bad luck to be in this corridor as the first predator came out of the anomaly had been killed within seconds and without any protection it was a miracle that his partner was still alive.

"How is he?" The commander questioned concerned before he turned his head back, overseeing the corridor. He mentally cursed for being trapped inside the room when there was a dozen predators running through the hallways somewhere. He knew he would be dead in an instance if he tried to step out.

"It looks worse than it actually is." Newt replied concentrated on his doing, being relieved that he had a survivor. "The cuts are mainly skin-deep, no arteries are disrupted. He's got a bad concussion but he'll make it. I need to get him out of here and into the medical bay though." He informed his commander.

"I know." Becker replied, looking to his soldier, before he fixed his eyes back on the hallway. "As soon as Donalds and the others arrives and secure the outside, you'll get green light."

"Alright." Newt nodded understandingly and turned his attention back to his patient.

It didn't took long until Donalds arrived with two units, all of them armed to the teeth. They heard a number of shots and growls until the LCpl stepped in front of the door, gesturing the trapped men that the corridor was secured.

Becker quickly opened the door and watched two soldiers rush in. The injured man was laid onto a litter and was carried out of the room.

"What about Jess?" Newt questioned his Captain worriedly as he stepped to his side.

"Jenkins is with her. Don't worry, she'll be safe. I want you to keep an eye on the soldier. And on the others if we sustain more injuries." Becker replied. He knew that the medics had locked themselves in the medical bay and couldn't get out helping while the creatures were still out there. So, Newt was the only one who could medicate at the moment.

I want you to keep an eye on the soldier. And on the others if we sustain more injuries."

Newt nodded. He would have preferred to run to the ADD, to protect Jess. But he was a soldier and medic and he had his orders. Plus, the Captain had ordered Jenkins to look after the girl so he did as told and accompanied the injured man, ensuring he would get to the medical bay without interruption.

"What about the anomaly?" Becker questioned his 2IC.

"Already closed." Donalds replied. "There are at least five predators left running through the ARC." He added, pointing into the direction they would start the search.

The Captain nodded understanding. He was about to lead the troop as he heard Connor's voice sounding into his ear.

'_Becker, the block is man-made._' It crackled through the comms.

"What? Connor, you sure? Where are you?" The Captain questioned, turning his head to fully concentrate himself on the scientist.

'_Level two. East corridor. Right above the ADD in the steerage..._' He replied clearly. '_Someone had - _'

Becker heard a thud and the line went dead.

"Connor?" He called for him, getting no answer he repeated. "Connor!" This meant no good. Becker turned around, giving his 2IC the command to bring down the predators, he headed into the other direction, straight to Temple.

He felt a bad feeling inside his gut and apprehended that his nightmare would now becoming alive. He knew, he would meet Galant again. But he was ready for him. His muscles began to tense in anticipation, he couldn't wait to finally send this man to hell.

/-/

Becker ran as fast as he could to the storage room that was leading to the free space between the two floors.

"Connor!" He shouted after he entered the room and jumped onto a desk in the back. He peeked into the steerage, looking around, concerned for his friend. "Connor?" He shouted again as he couldn't get sight of the scientist.

"Tut-tut. How many people more have to suffer because of your failure."

Becker heard the sick voice sounding behind his back. "Galant." He hissed scornfully. He clenched his fists, trying to keep his self control and fighting back the urge to erupt in anger, jump at this bastard and beat the hell out of him.

"Too afraid to face me?" Galant questioned arrogantly, staring at the Captain's back.

"Quite the opposite. I have to fight the need to throw up into your ugly face." The soldier replied as he turned around and jumped from the table. A loud thud resounded through the room as his heavy army boots got in contact with the concrete. "Where is Connor?" He questioned, all the hate he felt for that man sounding in his voice, while he darted a glance at him. His hands searched slowly after the EMD he had thrown on the table behind.

"You mean that little wimp?" The opponent replied sarcastically. "Still in the steerage and sleeping. Or do you think I want to get my hands dirty with him?" He stated and grinned smugly. Eyeing the Captain grabbing for his weapon he added "I wouldn't do that" and pointed his own gun at him.

Becker swore silently and let his EMD drop back on the table. He ogled at the barrel of the SIG before he gazed back at Galant. Why did this coward always had to hide behind a real gun?

"How did you get in here?" His Head-of-Security mode spoke alert. He kept his eyes fully concentrated at the villain in front of him, while he slowly stepped forward. His only chance to knock the weapon out of this man's hands was to get as close as an arms length to him.

"Ha!" Galant let out a loud scoffing laugh. "That was easy. Did you really think doubling the watchmen could keep me from entering this building? How pathetic! I was within these walls before you got even out of my trap." A sick chuckle escaped his mouth and his lips parted to a wide gruesome smile.

"You've been here for the last two days?" Becker questioned baffled, holding back his scorn. Slowly, step by step, he managed to reduce the distance to the scoundrel.

"Of course! Right here, right within the ARC, right next to you. And you didn't even realise it." Galant answered spitefully, a haughty expression on his face stating that he could have done better, that it was Becker's failure, Becker's lack of professionalism, Becker's weakness why he hadn't found him yet.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't get through the security system without causing any alert." He stated nonchalant. His eyes attentively watched the Captain's slow steps towards him. As he came too close for his liking Galant started to back out of the room. He didn't want to shoot him, not yet, not now. He wanted to have his fun with that man first.

"All I needed to do was to wait until my little darling shut down the security system herself." He went on with his provocation. Feeling the entrance in his back already he raised his gun, pointing warningly at the soldier. As Becker stopped in his movements, Galant continued. "I watched you, Becker. Through your own CCTV, your own security cameras." He taunted, smiling weaselly at his own perfidious plan. "I watched you breaking down more than once and these pictures brightened my day." He let loose another sick chuckle. "Oh and I watched my beautiful Jess, everywhere. Unfortunately they haven't had any CCTV in the treatment rooms. I would have loved to watch her examination." His lips turned into a lustily leer as he called the moments back into his mind.

That was too much for Becker's self-control. That bastard had not only the gall to take Jess' beautiful name into his nauseous gob, but he also was turning himself on by the thought at her pain! Ignoring the direct danger of the loaded gun facing him, he darted forwards, jumping at his enemy, and landed his right fist into the other man. "I swear I'll kill you before you ever get to lay a finger on her again." He shouted hate-filled.

Galant laughed evilly, parrying the punch and landing his own stroke into Becker's chest. The angry Captain kept hold of his enemy so he shot. The well-aimed bullet penetrated the soldier's left biceps. The pain and the force of the blow made him stumble and Galant easily shoved him backwards. With another kick at the soldier's knee, Galant sent him to the ground. His SIG pointed right at the kneeling man's head and he took some steps back into the corridor.

"Do I really need to remember you? The only one who laid a finger on her was..." The evil man pulled out the word, taunting. "That's right. It was _you_!" He continued his torture, smirking evilly.

How could Becker ever forget that? He would remember it till the end of his life. He would remember everything.

Recognising the hurt expression of the Captain's face at his statement, his mood reached a new high. Deciding to further his enjoyment, Galant questioned provocatively, wiping the blood off his lips with the back of his hand. "By the way, how is she? My little Jess. Is she already waiting for me? I bet she can't wait to have it off with a real man like me. A man who will make her scream." He taunted, finding only satisfaction in agonizing and goading Becker.

Becker scowled scornfully at the adversary, pressing a hand to the bleeding wound. "You're dead! I'll kill you. You fucking bastard. You will never get near her ever again." He shouted full of hate.

"Oh, believe me, I will." Galant boasted and glanced eerily at him. "Sooner than you because I know where she's hiding." He jibed and grinned wickedly.

Becker's eyes narrowed, hate consuming him. "You won't find her." He stated calmly. "You'll never get near her." his tone held in defiance, but he mentally hoped he was right.

"Well, then let's find out, who gets to her first." Galant chuckled heinously, and without wasting a second to look at his opponent he turned around and ran down the hallway.

"Galant!" Becker yelled after him, the rage occupying everything in his head except for the fear and worry he felt for Jess, imploringly pleading that the bastard won't find her.

He jumped to his feet and ran out of the room, trying to catch the bastard but a loud roar behind him stopped in his tracks. A clacking sounded flooded the corridor and the Captain knew in an instant what it meant.

"Fuck!" He cursed in a low voice and turned slowly towards the noise.

He clenched his fists, he was unarmed, having left his EMD in the room and there was no time to get it back. He could only fight it with his bare hands. He knew the chance that he would survive the clash tended to be nil.

The creature jumped the remained distance and Becker made himself ready for the impact. He lowered his upper body, tensing his muscles and made his final wish as the claws of this thing darted forward ready to clutch it's prey, presenting its long, sharp, saliva soaked teeth, to bite off the human's head.

Moments before the deathblow struck a blue ball of shining light appeared from the side, hitting the predator and sending it to the ground, unconscious.

Becker blinked several times. He looked at the creature in front of him, slowly digesting the information that he still was alive, and straightened himself. His head spun to the side and he gazed directly at the scientist who had saved his life, still pointing the EMD at the animal. Connor took a breath then fired a second and third shot at the predator and sending it to hell.

"Thanks, mate." The Captain stated, his mind and body back under control. He pressed his earpiece, warning everyone about Galant and in which direction the foe was heading, before he walked towards Connor, taking the EMD from him and looking with a worried eye at his friend. Particularly at the dried rill of blood across his face. "You OK?" Becker asked and searched his head for the wound.

"Yeah. I think so. Got a bad headache but I'm fine." Connor replied, his own hand found the way to his head to rub the spot that was aching.

As footsteps sounded on the concrete Becker raised his EMD and wheeled around, ready to shoot anything that was coming closer. He eyed Anderson and Newt running to them and lowered his weapon again, sighing with relief.

"What are you doing here?" The soldier questioned, although he was glad to see his companions he hadn't called for any backup.

"We thought you might need help." Newt replied and, spotting the blood across Connor's face, rushed past him to check on his newest patient.

Becker and Matt turned their attention to the predator between them, making sure that the creature was dead for real.

"Three predators are down. Donalds went searching for more." The Irishman informed the Captain.

"Any injuries?" Becker questioned concerned about his men.

"No dead. Five injured, but already sent to the medical bay." Matt replied. Checking his friend he spied the blood that was dripping from his arm to the ground. "Newt, Becker is injured." He stated without hesitation.

The Private turned his attention to his commander.

"It's nothing." Becker contradicted, trying to get rid of the young man.

But it didn't help. Newt was already at his side and with a practised eye he inspected the wound on his arm. "A direct through-and-through wound. Judging by the amount of blood, no arteries or veins disrupted. You were lucky." The Private remarked and rummaged around his medical-kit, taking two tampons out and removing the foil.

"Wait a minute. You aren't going to put these things into me, right?" The Captain stated flabbergasted as he eyed the little plugs.

"Of course. They'll stop the wound from bleeding." Newt stated nonchalant and stuck the little cotton sticks into the bullet hole, one at each side.

Becker pursed his lips and turned his head, not wanting to show the pain the insertion caused.

"Alright. That should do it for the moment. Change the tampons at least every four till six hours and don't use them during night." The young man teased and packed his bag back on his back.

"Funny." The Captain replied, frowning at his soldier.

"Don't even think about chasing Galant. He wants you, so you better stay away from him. I'll bring him down." Matt ordered as he saw Becker walking towards the direction the evil man had gone.

"He's after Jess!" Becker countered, anger crept up on him again as he thought at the missed chance to end it.

"Then go, find Jess. I'm taking care of that man." The Irishman declared and left no room to argue.

Becker hesitated but, after a second thought, nodded his agreement. First, he had to make sure that Jess was alright. Galant would come to him anyway. He needn't to hurry for that creep.

"Where was Galant heading to?" Connor enquired, slightly worried. He had completely missed that part as Becker had given it through the comms. Or he had forgotten it because of the concussion, he wasn't quite sure about that.

"The menagerie." The Captain answered and recognised his friend's eyes widened in fear for his beloved.

Connor was adamant to go with Matt. He needed to make sure that Abby was fine. The leader agreed. Abby would send Connor to the medical bay as soon as she spotted his injury anyway.

Becker and Newt watched the two men running down the corridor before they turned into the opposite direction, heading for the hub.

/-/

Abby and Emily had packed everything they could find against the door, barring the entrance to protect the creatures in the menagerie. Adding the last things to the pile the zoologist paused in her actions and pressed one finger against her ear to better hear the voices.

"What's wrong?" Emily questioned, she had stopped at well and looked with a worried eye at her friend.

"Galant is here." Abby answered, her eyes gazing into space, her mind fully concentrated to listen to the

comms.

The Victorian lady gasped. Not knowing what to do she kept on looking at the blonde.

In a hurry, Abby started to remove the blocking things from the door again. "Quick, help me." She pleaded her friend.

"What are you doing?" Emily questioned flabbergasted, having no clue why she should unblock the entrance that was the only effective barricade between them and the future predators.

"This bastard is heading into our direction. I won't let him get away. He has to pay for what he did to Jess." Abby replied through gritted teeth, continuing to try and free the door.

As the entry was finally free the blonde was about to walk out of the room but Emily called her back. "Abby, here, we need weapons." The Victorian lady declared and chuck a large wooden stick to her.

Abby caught it and nodded thankfully to her friend.

She exited the menagerie in time to see the evil man run down the corridor towards them. She jumped forward, determined to block his way. "Galant, make your last prayer." She shouted at him. Right here he would pay for what he did.

Emily stepped to her side, equally intent on punishing the poor excuse of a man.

Galant reduced his speed and stopped a couple of steps in front of the two women. He chuckled scornfully. "Do you bitches really think you can mess with me?" His chuckle turned into an evil laughter. "Well, let's play a little. Who wants to be first?" He questioned sarcastically and made himself ready.

Abby let off a roar of anger and charged forward. Her stick landed the first strike, right on the bastards shoulder, who only laughed as a response.

"Is this all you can pull off? Really poor." He spited. His fist trusted forward, trying to knock the woman out with one blow.

Just in time, Abby could parry the stroke and started her counter-attack. She held the stick in both her hands, trying to shove it right under the man's chin to push him backwards, but Galant was too fast and too strong. With a quick strike he cracked the stick into two pieces and landed a hard blow on the blonde's chest.

Abby fell to the ground, her thorax aching, struggling to breath thorough the pain.

Emily jumped at the evil man's back, ramming her dagger into the man's shoulder blade.

With a loud scream Galant turned around, grabbing the woman by her arm and throwing her forcefully to the ground. Emily tried to get up again but Galant beat her with his clenched fist, as hard as he could, against her head. The woman flew backwards, hitting her head against the concrete and remained motionless.

Abby, recovered in the moments given to her by Emily's attack. She jumped to her feet, worried for her friend. Her anger rose to level higher than she had thought possible and she spurted forward, landing several good blows before Galant could punch her to the ground again.

She laid on her back, energy draining as Galant towering over her. His evil and scornful eyes glared at her. "You won't stand up a second time." He predicted. An insane smile dashed across his lips as he rammed his foot with all force possible right into the woman's stomach.

Abby yelled out. Tears flooded her eyes and she convulsed in pain, twisting on her side and holding her belly with both her hands.

Galant watched both women with an amused look, proud of his own work, before he ran away, closer to his main subject.

Abby wanted to stand up, trying to stop this evil man, but an overwhelming pain rushed through her whole body, paralysing her muscles, and a loud scream escaped her mouth. She only could lay there holding her belly and squirming in pain.

"Abby, you're OK?" Emily questioned full of worry, as she slowly came round again.

The blonde couldn't response, she held her belly, tears running across her face, as hurtful contractions went down her body.

"Abby, speak to me." The other woman pleaded, she crawled to her friend, taking her in her arms. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to help her.

"ABBY!" Connor shouted as he came around the corner, the rare fright for his fiancée in his eyes and he quickened his pace, rushing to his beloved and taking her in his arms. "Abby, what happened?" He questioned, hugging her and kissing her on the head. He barely could stand her cries. Not to be able to help and take her pain away tugged on his heart.

"Galant booted her in the belly." Emily answered him. She knelt beside her friends, carefully stroking Abby's head in a desperate manner.

Connor's eyes widened even more as he turned his head to her. "In the belly?" He enquired, a wall of horror scenarios dashed into his mind.

"Connor don't move her. She's bleeding. This bastard has probably broken her pelvis." Matt warned his friend. He was bent over Abby, looking at her injuries, as he recognised the blood streaming down her trousers.

"It's not my pelvis." Abby cried low, finding her voice back after the penetrating pain eased a little. She looked at Connor, scared and her eyes full of tears, her jaw trembled and she clasped her arm around her lover.

Connor hugged her tighter, holding her in his arms and trying to give her comfort in his embrace. His own tears entered his eyes and coursed across his cheeks as he turned his attention to the puzzled looking man aside. "It's our baby." He chocked his voice think as he closed his eyes and buried his head into Abby's neck.

"Your what?" Matt stated flabbergasted and looked bewildered at Emily.

/-/

Becker and Newt ran as fast as they could to the ADD, but all they found was a future predator cowering over Jenkins and turning its head towards the intruder, welcoming them with a deafening roar. The two soldiers started their fire but the creature escaped. Clinging to the ceiling it scuttled out of the room like a flash.

Newt scurried to Jenkins, gaping as he saw his friend's injuries. Deep cuts were all over the Private's body, blood streaming out of the wounds and scattering across the floor. Jenkins' breath was low and quick, his skin pale due to the shock.

"Jenkins. Jenkins." Caleb called his friend's attention. As he saw his eyes fixing him he added. "Don't worry, you'll be OK. You'll be OK." He repeated, trying to assure himself as well as his mate with the words. He reached inside his bag, taking out several dressings and covering the wounds.

Becker knelt down at his soldier's other side, pressing his hands on the wounds, to try to stop the bleeding. He was deeply concerned about his friend, seeing him literally ripped open by the creature shocked him to the core. But still his worry for Jess was greater and he couldn't stop himself from questioning. "Jenkins, where is Jess?" The fright for her sounded clearly through his voice.

"Safe." Jenkins answered between gasps, his whole body was shaking due to the shock. His breath quickened but he managed to form a slight smile on his lips. "I did protect her." He reported his commander; the man he looked up to, the man who saved his own life more than once, the man who was one of his best friends.

"I know." Becker replied calm. He grabbed the Private's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm proud of you. I knew you would protect her." He replied, forcing a smile at the injured man before he looked concerned at Newt.

Consumed by his medic mode, the Private called for medical and backup through the comms, while he bound the cuts, stopping them from bleeding. He was glad that the Captain was at his side, it was a help and relief beyond description that there was another pair on hands to help keep press on the wounds. "Don't worry mate. I won't let you die." Caleb asserted, hoping strongly that he wouldn't break his promise.

"Jenkins. You'll make it. Don't die! That's an order." Becker demanded. He didn't want to lose his friend to a creature attack. An attack Jenkins only had to face because of his order.

Aiden nodded slightly, his eyes fixed to his Captain. "Yes, Sir." He whispered with a smile. His eyes got heavier and he couldn't hold them open any longer. With a last smirk he shut his lids.

"Aiden! Aiden!" Becker shook him up. As the Private looked back at him he questioned. "Where is Jess?" He hated himself for the question. He didn't want to have it look like he only cared for his girlfriend. He cared for Jenkins, too. But there was nothing he could do for him now. Newt was with him. The only one who could save his life was Newt, Becker knew that. All he could do now was finding Jess and making sure that she was fine.

"Armoury." Jenkins whispered breathing heavily before he closed his eyes again.

Becker squeezed his soldier's hand again. "Can you manage?" He questioned Newt concerned. He wouldn't leave his soldier alone if he knew that the medic needed him to assist.

"Yeah. The major bleeding has stopped. I'll wait for the backup. Go, find Jess." Caleb ordered his commander, nodding to ensure him that he had the situation under control.

Becker replied the nod and stood up. "Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to Jess. Not again." He assured to him and ran out of the room.

/-/

Becker ran across the hallways, aiming for one goal - the armoury. Soon he would be there, soon he would hold Jess back in his arms, safe and sound.

He quickened his pace as a sudden scream shook him to the core. "No!" He whispered with horror at the familiar sound and ran as fast as he could.

A second scream resounded as he went around the corner, spotting the bastard dragging Jess out of hiding.

"Galant! You bastard, let her go!" He shouted, his weapon at the ready, running towards him.

"You've come to join us? How lovely." The man's sick voice sounded loudly, his grip firm around the young woman's body, the barrel of his gun pressed to her temple.

"Let her go!" Becker ordered deadly serious as he stood in front of the man, his hate-filled eyes fixed at the scoundrel.

"Drop you weapon, Becker. You don't want me to shoot my little beauty, do you?" Galant countered, grinning smugly.

Becker looked into Jess' scared and teary eyes. She was so full of fear. Her nightmare had returned to haunt her. The walking embodiment of her worst dreams held her hostage. Becker needed to calm her, wanted to kill the bastard, but he knew that Galant was determined to really hurt her, so he let his weapon fall to the floor.

"Let her go!" The Captain ordered again. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes to slits, suppressing his own anger. He didn't want to jump in rage at that skunk. Jess was in danger. He needed a clear head to make sure he would handle the situation right.

"Why? Jess wants to be with me." Galant replied conceited, pressing her firmer against his body.

"No! I hate you!" Jess cried, struggling to get free. She looked at Becker, pleading with her eyes to help her. She was afraid and wanted to get away from this man.

Becker huffed and clenched his fists. He could barely stand it to see Jess so close to this bastard and not be able to do something.

"Nah! Cutie, you don't hate me." Galant denied. "Believe me, I'm much better than this bloke there. Much better in protecting you, much better in treating you, much better in fucking you." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers of disgust down her spine. "Much better at everything." He shot the words scornfully at Becker, a silky tone lacing his last word, twisting it to new levels of sick, disgusting, insanity.

"You'll never be better than Becker, you monster." Jess screamed her disagreement, kicking with her arms after him.

Galant chuckled at her measly attempts to get free. "I'm no monster! The monster is standing right there, Jess." He pointed towards Becker, smiling as he saw the other man frowning at him. "He is the one who raped you. Everybody had seen it. And everybody hates him. Their fallen hero." He added and his wicked smirk appeared on his face again.

"No one is hating me." Becker contradicted, remaining calm. He knew that Galant was only provoking him, trying to let him make a mistake. "They all know that you forced me to do it."

"I forced you to do it?" The evildoer questioned rhetorically. "Think twice, Becker. You relished it! You loved it to fuck her. You came in her." He pointed out, trying to make clear that they were the same.

"He hadn't relished it." Jess countered. Her protective instinct and all consuming love for Becker made her brave and she forgot all her fear for that man. "He hated to hurt me. He only did it to save my life! He is a hero!" She stated proud. A hero this man would never be. Becker was so much better than this creep. And nothing he could say would ever change that.

"A hero? Don't make me laugh!" Galant laughed scornfully. "He is nothing like that little Jessica. He is a wimp. A more miserable wimp. And soon, he will be dead." Galant spited and pointed his gun towards Becker's head, eagerly to pull the trigger.

Jess saw his finger curving. "No!" She cried in panic. Her both hands grabbed his arm, pushing it to the side, while she kicked with her foot, pinning her heel into the bad man's shoe.

Galant cursed loudly and Becker darted forward. Punching the gun out of the other man's hand and freeing Jess in one go. With a second stroke he pushed Galant backwards, bringing some distance between them. Quick thinking he collected the on the ground lying gun and put it into the back of his vest. "Jess, hide in the armoury. Don't come out." He ordered, his eyes fixed at the villain.

"Becker?" Jess wanted to disagree, she was afraid of leaving Becker, she was afraid she would never see him again, she was afraid she would lose him forever.

"That's an order." The Captain hissed. He didn't want to snarl at her, but she was in danger. While the bastard was still alive Jess wasn't safe and he wanted to make sure that his love was as far away as possible and if she couldn't be far away she would have reinforced doors and him as her protection.

Jess gave in and ran back into the room. The clicking sound of the door attested Becker that she was finally safe.

"You're going down." Becker declared with deadly calm to his opponent and the fierce fight started.

Both men darted forward, punching the opponent, parrying the strokes with arms and legs, using the other one's weak spot to gain any upper hand - Becker's arm and Galant's shoulder. Fists flying across their heads, knees were rammed into the other's guts. The heat of the fight was almost touchable as a loud roar interrupted the antagonists.

"What the hell is that?" Galant questioned startled as he saw the future predator approaching them.

"Your mum!" Becker scoffed and rammed his fist into the distracted man's face.

Galant flew backwards and Becker turned around jumping to the EMD, still lying on the ground, and pointing it towards the predator who came closer with another load roar.

It was the same predator that had injured Jenkins so badly and while Becker would had loved to kill this creature, something kept him from doing so. The predator seemed to back away from his EMD. Did it remember to be shot? He filed the information away to share with team later.

Attentively, the Captain watched the creature stalking past him. The thing eyed him narrowly while it headed for Galant. Like a carnivore that was holding its rival in its eye while it went for its prey.

Galant saw the predator coming closer and screamed with fear. He bobbed up and ran down the hallway, screaming as the creature jumped with three large pounces onto him and locked its jaws into his leg.

Galant screamed as the pain hit him. He fell roughly onto the ground, his eyes fearful fixed at the Captain as the creature dragged him backwards towards the corridor.

Becker stood up stepping after Galant and the creature and watching the spectacle.

"Help me! HELP ME!" Galant screamed as the predator dragged him into a room. He managed to gain a hold on the door-frame of the entry but the creature was stronger; he couldn't hold on forever.

Becker walked carefully forward, his eyes fixed on the carnivore he stopped some inches away from Galant.

"Help me!" The scoundrel pleaded, fear filled his eyes, he was shocked, his leg long bitten off the predator was now clinging on his lower body.

"Don't worry, Galant. I'm helping you. I'm the good guy, remember." Becker replied, but looking down, his eyes showed nothing except for his all consuming despise. He used his foot to loosen the fingers of the evil bastard. One after the other. Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, as the fear in his enemy rose.

"What are you doing? No! Please. Help me!" The other man cried horrified and scared to death.

"Like I told you, I'm helping you." Becker answered and coolly loosened the last finger.

Galant was drawn backwards with a jerk and the predator went for its newest snack. Deafening screams went through the halls as the creature dug its teeth into the human's tender flesh, ripping out big pieces. Galant, his body somehow clinging onto life, punched at the animal, trying to get himself free, with the only result that his arms were bitten off next before the creature went for his head. Finally, silencing the screams as it bit off Galant's face and chewed it delightfully.

Becker walked slowly backwards, not wanting to disturb the creature from its meal. His weapon firmly fixed at the predator, ready to shoot at any instance if the animal wanted to have another treat.

The predator had finished and started to step towards the entry, directly looking at Becker and it seemed to him that the creature was smiling rapturously.

Becker stepped further backwards till he felt the wall against back, his weapon still pointing at the creature, he watched it attentively. Somehow, despite the fact it had injured one of his greatest friends, he didn't want to shot it after it helped him with getting rid of the trash.

"Becker." He heard suddenly Jess call for him.

'_No!_' Becker thought full of fear as he saw the predator, startled at her sudden outcry, brisking up to her.

"Jess, run!" He screamed, and ran after the creature, aiming with his gun and shooting to a fare-thee-well.

Jess shrieked as she realised what she had caused and ran into the other direction as fast as she could.

Becker shot at the beast with the full charge of his weapon and finally with a loud thud the thing went down on the floor.

The thud and the following silence made Jess turn around and she watched Becker standing over the predator and firing more shots at it to take it down. She sighed with relief and smiled at her hero.

After making sure that the thing was really dead Becker looked up, seeing her standing at the end of the corridor, right in front of the lift. He smiled at her, entirely relieved that she was fine and her bright smile lightened the hallway they were standing in.

The weight and worry fell from her heart in a sudden rush, she realised that the screams she had heard, that drew her from her hiding place had not been Becker's as she had feared, but Galant's. The bastard, the sick twisted nightmare was gone. He had died and nothing could stand between herself and Becker. Her wonderful hero, her knight in shining armour, and above all else, the love of her life.

Her brilliant smile grew and she stepped back, suddenly exhausted. It was over. She leant back against the cool metal of the lift. Relaxing and letting it take her weight, her eyes fixed on the Captain in front of her, drinking in the sight. The amount of blood, which should have worried her, only added to the appeal of the view. His sweaty face reminded her of his return from incursions, something she loved almost as much as the man himself.

It was that shining, glorious moment when the lift doors decided to open. With a shriek of horror, Jess fell backwards, awaiting the floor of the lift. But there was nothing, only emptiness. Screaming she fell down the depths.

"JEEEESSSS!" Becker cried from the depths of his soul as he saw her falling backwards and disappear into nothing. He sprinted forward, his arms reached out and grabbed hold of the edges to lean over and peer down the shaft. His heart started to beat erratically as he saw her lying motionless on the ground, blood streaming from under her head and spreading over the concrete.

"Jess!" He screamed again, his eyes fixed to her lifeless body. His heart beat wavered more, a sudden rush, sending his blood to speed through his body. The sound of his heart filled his ears and soon it downed out every other noise. "Jess." He whispered one last time and slumped down, falling against door.

"Captain!" Newt shouted as he spotted his commander breaking down. He rushed to Becker, trying to hold him, but the man was much to heavy for him to carry, so he let him sink gently to the ground.

"What is with him?" Donalds questioned the Private, looking scared at his Captain's deathly pale skin. They had heard Jess' scream as she had fallen and been turning the corner before she had hit the ground.

"It's called the broken heart syndrome." The man responded, figuring out the symptoms with a practised eye. "He's having a heart attack." He added and opened Becker's vest.

Donalds helped him with laying the man straight on the ground and ripping his shirt open. Newt instantly started the heart massage, while he gave Donalds instructions how to give him artificial respiration.

"I need medic!" Newt shouted into the direction they came from, knowing that there were other soldier's who would hear him. "And a defibrillator!" He added, depressing the Captain's chest in regular intervals.

There was no reply.

Desperate he repeated his call. "I NEED A DEFI!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehe, I bet you thought it couldn't get any worse after chapter 6.

Well I have to say, this was the last chapter of Doing everything. But don't freak out, there is still the last story in my trilogy and then you'll find out, what happened to Jenkins, Abby, Jess and Becker. I only want to say this one thing: There will be one funeral.

And I'm sorry but I have to tell you the third story won't get uploaded before April, definitely, because I'm struggling with my diploma thesis right now. Well, better prepare for not getting a new story before May.

I hope you still had fun to read this little story. And I'm happily waiting for your reviews.

So, here are just some thank you's I wanted to write.

First of all: A big thank you to the wonderful lovingthis for beta-reading every chapter in time. For her help and support and for her reviews after I uploaded every chapter.

Then big thank you's to all my wonderful reader and reviewers: YouHaveLovelyHair, Mijo54, Heyarandomgal, My Wonky Socks, juls124, SveaR, Prawn Crackers, SAndyLee Potts, we've got an anomaly, AnnaBeckerlee, pinkcat4569, TripleThreat007, WildGypsyWoman12, gypsyparker and some anonymous reviews. (hope I did forget no one ^^)

And thank you for all who didn't review but read my story and / or, put this to your favourite stories or story alerts.

Have a nice day!

:o)


End file.
